


One Shot of Adrenaline

by R_Rolling



Series: Adrenaline Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Dan needs a hug, Dan's dad is an asshole, Dark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forced Rape, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Public Humiliation, Wing Kink, Wing Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Now that the Detectives know about Lucifer, will he be rejected? Or will he find love in unexpected places?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Adrenaline Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553557
Comments: 130
Kudos: 414
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First time writing for the Lucifer fandom, just recently got into it!!! Really loving Lucifer and Dan together. Let me know if you enjoy :) 
> 
> Begins during 'A Devil of My Word' 
> 
> I am not affiliated with Lucifer in anyway.

This chapter contains direct script from 'A Devil of My Word' I claim no part of Lucifer and am not affiliated with the show, Fox or Netflix at all. 

Chapter One: A Devil of My Word

Dan pistol whipped Pierce's goon across the temple successfully knocking him out. Ella gasped behind him, but he knew she understood why he was doing it. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Dan demanded, rushing to dial Chloe's number again. 

"Yes...not well, but aim and shoot right?" Ella shrugged. Dan shoved the stolen gun in her hands, if he was going to go rescue Chloe and Lucifer he had to do it with his issued gun. "Oh my.." Ella fumbled with the gun for a moment before gripping it tightly. 

"Just sit there and watch him. If he wakes up before we come back call Maze...well you might want to call her anyways" Dan cursed as Chloe's phone went unanswered again, he could only imagine the danger they were in. "I have to go help them Ella" 

"I understand! Go! Please help them." Ella already had her phone in her hands and was dialing Maze as Dan rushed for the elevator. "Maze! I need your help..." Dan heard Ella say before the elevator took him down into Lux. As soon as Dan got into his car he flipped on his sirens and pulled out. He had the little card with the address on it and was mentally mapping his route, quickly hitting seventy miles an hour. It didn't take all that long to get there. 

Dan ran through the alley and into the building, stopping as he heard the firing of multiple guns. He rushed forward yanking his Glock out. Dan dodged around cases of statues and came to a stop behind a pillar. Bullets were flying everywhere, but what caught Dan's attention was what they were firing at. It was a huge pair of wings! Giant and white and clearly wrapped around something. Dan looked closer while trying to stay hidden...was that _**Lucifer?!**_ Dan saw his suit jacket and part of his back, the wings were clearly protruding from him. Stop. Focus. Dan thought to himself, it didn't matter right now, if Lucifer was here that meant Chloe was too. Suddenly, the wings and Lucifer disappeared. Dan breathed heavily, valiantly trying to stay silent. It was all true then...Lucifer was actually...Lucifer, the Devil. The Devil was real. 

"Find him!" Marcus Pierce demanded to his goons. Dan ducked down behind a statue, praying he wasn't found. The goons spread out, Dan noticed all the blood and feathers on the ground. Those couldn't be found, he needed to call someone. He could only think of Maze, who was an actual Demon apparently. He shot off a quick text to Ella telling her to tell Maze that there was a feather emergency and sent the address, he told her not to worry about that that meant, just to tell Mazikeen. 

Dan turned his head so fast he thought his neck would break, the big window was shattering inward. Dan's mouth dropped open. It was Lucifer! In all his winged glory, bursting in like an avenging angel. The big wings broke the banisters clean off. Lucifer came to a stop and looked around, that's when the goons started rushing back in. Lucifer used his wings to sweep him off his feet. Lucifer grabbed another goon and used his gun to spray into the room killing another before throwing that one into a column and breaking his back with a sickening crunch. Another ran off, Dan couldn't see which way he went. Then Pierce stepped up. 

"I guess it's just you and me now" Pierce taunted. Lucifer gave a half smirk and half grimace. With yells of pain he pulled his wings in. Dan didn't know where they went, but we saw all the bullet holes and how much blood there was, that couldn't feel good at all, even for the Devil. 

Without further warning, Pierce pulled his gun and just unloaded into Lucifer's chest. Dan went to stand but stopped when he saw Lucifer standing still. Maybe bullets could only hurt his wings? These just left holes in his shirt. 

"There's no point" Lucifer taunted back, an awful grin on his face, eyes wild. "The Detective is a safe distance away now." Okay, so Chloe had something to do with Lucifer being able to be hurt? Dan filed that information away for later. 

"That's good. I came prepared" Pierce suddenly pulled out one of Maze's knifes, twirling it on his finger before wrapping his hand around it. "As I can recall, this can kill you pretty well" Dan tightened his hand around his gun. He wouldn't let Pierce hurt Lucifer. The guy may be the Devil but he had just saved Chloe's life, and had done so in the past. Trixie loved Lucifer, Dan didn't care if he was the Devil, he was a good man and a better friend. 

"A fair fight it is then...Cain" Dan tilted his head. Cain...like Cain and Abel? Holy SHIT! Dan watched as they suddenly engaged in a dangerous dance. Lucifer twirling easily out of the way of Pie...Cain's swings. Until, Lucifer dodged but got caught on the arm. Lucifer swung Cain over his shoulder and onto the ground, the other got right back up and took a wild swing. Lucifer caught his hand. Lucifer was saying something with the knife held to his throat, but Dan couldn't hear him. 

Without any further hesitation Lucifer snapped Cain's wrist with a crunch, the man grunted and Lucifer yelled out before forcing his arm inward as he plunged Cain's own hand, with the knife, into his chest. Lucifer let Cain fall, knife embedded into his chest sticking straight up. "I am a Devil of My Word!" Lucifer taunted harshly. 

"Is Chloe okay?" Dan almost snorted he couldn't believe after everything that this asshat was still asking after Chloe. 

"She's fine, no thanks to you" Lucifer assured. 

Cain panted before laughing "Now that I'm dying, I don't know what I was so afraid of. I'm going to Heaven." Yeah right, Dan thought to himself. 

"You really believe that?" Lucifer crouched down over Cain. There were words exchanged but Dan couldn't hear. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Lucifer's face started to change. Right in front of Dan's eyes. "You can't out run what you've done" Lucifer snarled, Cain grabbed his hand and laughed. 

"Neither can you" Were Cain's dying words, the man slumped back, eyes already draining of life. Dan couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucifer however. It looked...it looked like Lucifer had been badly burnt, Dan suddenly found a new respect for the Devil. After everything that had happened, Lucifer hadn't stopped trying to protect Chloe and Trixie. He knew the man had gone after Malcolm. He also knew that Chloe had been dying and then suddenly was miraculously saved by Lucifer who had a formula that had gone out with a dead man. Dan knew how Lucifer talked about his father, and Hell being a punishment, but he never believed him until just then. Dan looked at the Devil and didn't see evil, he saw a man trapped with a mistake he had made for eternity. 

Chloe had come running in while Dan wasn't looking. "Lucifer!" she sighed "Lucifer." 

Lucifer stood and turned to her, seemingly unaware of his facial changes. Chloe's eyes went wide, panic flaring visabley within her. "It's all true" she breathed. 

"Detective?" 

"It's all true" she began to stumble back. Dan holstered his gun, about to stand up when suddenly Chloe turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could. 

Lucifer stood in silence for a moment before sinking to his knees. 


	2. Dan Plays Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelations and the shock, Dan realises that Lucifer is gravely injured and decides to play nurse, how will this affect Dan and Lucifers strange relationship, and how will Chloe react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward we will be diverging from cannon. This is Dan/Lucifer end game even if both of these dumb boys pine after Chloe.
> 
> Unbetaed, any mistakes are my own, if you find anything please comment and I'll fix it :)

Chapter Two: Dan Plays Nurse. 

Dan hesitantly stepped forward from his hiding spot, cautiously watching Lucifer. The Devil raised a hand to his face, flinching when he felt the skin. Suddenly, Lucifer slumped, knees spreading and shoulders drooping. Lucifer hung his head and sighed with his whole body. Dan's phone lit up, he looked down and saw that Maze was on her way. Dan rested his tense position and walked to Lucifer. The Devil hadn't noticed him yet and startled violently when Dan stepped in front of him. 

"Don't look at me" Lucifer rumbled, red taught skin of his mouth moving strangely with the words. "I'm a monster" 

"Hey, you're not. Lucifer, look at me man" Dan waited until Lucifer swung fiery red eyes to his face. Dan thought he might feel frightened but he really didn't...in fact the eyes were interesting. "You're not a monster" Dan slowly sunk to his knees, copying Lucifer's position, resting his hands on his thighs so the man didn't have to keep looking up at him. "You're not a monster." 

"If you didn't notice the body behind us..." Lucifer scoffs, red eyes rolling. 

"You're right. If you wanted an example of a monster look at that body behind you. You did the world a favor Lucifer. Pierce...or I guess Cain?" Dan pauses, continuing when Lucifer nods "Cain was a monster. He proposed to Chloe, just to turn around and try to kill her. He infiltrated the precinct with probably no prior experience just to what, get to you? He was fucking crazy man, He killed Charlotte!" Dan stared Lucifer directly in the face, unflinching and unafraid "Cain was a monster, you...Lucifer the entire time I've known you all you do is help people! Sure you're annoying sometimes, and we don't always get along, but generally your intentions are good. You've saved Chloe's life a few times. You saved Trixie. You saved Dr. Linda" Dan shook his head "Lucifer you have helped so many people. Have you ever granted a favor that directly hurt someone else? Killed someone?" Lucifer shook his head but then stopped. 

"I killed my brother" 

"Okay tell me about that, what happened?" Dan asked, still maintaining eye contact. He wondered if Lucifer's skin hurt like this, he made it a priority to ask him later. 

"Uriel. My brother, he was able to...make things happen. Patterns, he would adjust one little thing and set a whole event into motion. He caused Chloe's car crash. He was going to kill her. Angels aren't allowed to kill humans, but he would be able to do it hands off. I reneged on my deal with my father. I told him I would send my mum back to hell if he kept Chloe safe. But my plan was to punish mum on earth by making her live as a human. Father didn't like that and Uriel came to try to force me to keep my word. We were fighting in a Church. He'd said that if he pressed a key on the organ that it would send an event spiralling into place that would eventually kill Chloe with no way to stop it, I couldn't let him do that" 

"So you killed your brother to protect Chloe?" 

"Yes, but I still killed him" 

"Okay, how about if someone was about to shoot Chloe but I shot them first...would that make me a monster?" Dan swallowed as he inadvertently brought up Palmetto. Lucifer shook his head and Dan sighed "then what makes you think that in the same circumstance you would be a monster but not me?" 

Lucifer was saved from answering by a limping Maze. Dr. Linda was with her and the woman gasped as she saw Cain's body. "You called a clean up crew?" Maze grunted. She looked like hell, Dan snorted to himself...hell. 

"Lucifer's hurt" Dan stood up and faced them "I need to get him some help, can you take care of the blood and feathers? I didn't think it would be a good idea from crime scene to get their hands on any of it. I'm sure Chloe will be calling this in soon." 

"Yeah we got it" Maze nodded before reaching down and yanking her knife out of Cain's chest. She wiped it off on his shirt and tucked it into her pants. "They really don't need to get their hands on this" Dan nodded. This once he could be as corrupt as cop as he wanted, the less details that got out about this the better for Lucifer. 

"Come on" Dan wrapped an arm under Lucifer's and wrapped the other around his waist, hoisting the injured Devil up onto his feet. Lucifer grunted in pain and swayed to the right. Dr. Linda rushed over and tried her hardest to let him rest on her short stature. Together they got Lucifer out of the building and into Dan's car. "You're good with Maze right? She doesn't look too good." 

"Yes I'm fine" Linda nodded "She got into a fight with Cain, that's how he got her knife" Dan nodded "take care of him Dan please, and just know that my door is open if you need someone to talk to about all of this." she rested a sympathetic hand on his arm. 

"Thank you, you might want to extend that offer to Chloe too Doc. She got more than an eyeful, but she ran away, I'm not sure she's going to handle it too well" 

"I'll call her up" Dan bussed his cheek against hers and got in the car. Lucifer was slumped over in his seat and dan shook of his leather jacket. 

"Hey my windows aren't tinted, you might want to cover your face while we drive" Dan handed the jacket over. Lucifer balled it up and used it as a pillow, effectively hiding his face from the window. Dan flipped down the visor and promised himself to drive carefully and not to attract any attention. 

The next thing Dan did as they got on the road to Lux was call Ella. "Dan! Is everything alright?" 

"Hey Ella, everyones...okay. Um is the goon still asleep?" 

"No he woke up, but I couldn't handle him on my own so I called the police. They took him in for disorderly conduct, resisting arrest and fighting an officer. I hid the gun in the piano." 

"Okay great, do me a favor and vacate Lux. Lucifer wants to go up and sleep okay? He's had a long day. Chloe might need some company, but can I ask a huge favor?" 

"Of course yeah!" 

"Can you pick up Trixie? She gets out in ten minutes and if you leave now you'll just make it. I don't think Chloe's up to it." 

"Oh yeah of course. I'll call Chloe. I can keep the munchkin for a little bit if needed" 

"Thank you so much" They said goodbye and hung up. Dan looked over, Lucifer's eyes were closed but his face wasn't back to normal.Dan wondered if he was having troubles trying to change back. 

A few minutes later Dan pulled into the underground parking at Lux, putting in the code Lucifer murmured to him for the gate. It lead to the elevator of Lux. Dan helped Lucifer in. Lucifer seemed to be barely holding onto his consciousness. They stumbled into the, thankfully, empty penthouse. Dan walked Lucifer to his bedroom and deposited the Devil into bed. Dan then remembered his wings. 

Holy shit! Those things were full of bullets. Dan had noticed that for as many casings there were, there weren't any bullets, that means that they were in Lucifer. Dan rushed around the penthouse searching for tools. He grabbed a bottle of vodka trying not to think about how much the nice bottle probably had cost. He found a big pair of tweezers in the bathroom along with gauze, thread, and a needle. He knew Lucifer has a big cut on his arm from that wicked knife, but wasn't sure if the Devil required stitches. 

"Lucifer? Are you awake?" The Devil grumbled at him incoherently. "Lucifer, do you have anything for the pain?" 

"Safe" Lucifer mumbled "3345." Dan went to the safe and put the code in. Inside was a fuck ton of cash, but more importantly for the moment a bowl full of pills and powder. Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed the whole thing. 

"Which ones?" 

"Long white ones Daniel. They're Oxycontin. I need seven to start with" Dan counted out a hand full of the pills and handed them to Lucifer. He knocked them back with a shot of the Vodka. 

"Can you pull your wings out man? I gotta get those bullets out of you before you heal" 

"I already have, but yes they are in there. You'll need a knife" Dan swallowed and nodded "there's a demon blade in my closet, top shelf. Mazikeen doesn't know about it." Dan went and searched for the thing. He found it, one of those awful curved blades. "You'll be able to nick the skin around the bullet with it" Lucifer informed. "We have to be careful though, divinity and humanity doesn't always mix. Those who have seen my wings begin to loose themselves" 

"I was there longer than the end Lucifer, I've already seen your wings, that's how I knew they were full of bullets" 

"Ah" and without further ado, Lucifer unsheathed his sad bloody wings. They lay limp against the bed, tips drooping to rest on the ground. 

"This shirt is ruined, I'm going to cut it off, you have a bullet in your shoulder and a pretty nasty knife wound on your arm" Dan warned before hacking away at the shirt, careful not to touch skin. He'd seen what the previous Demon blade had done to Lucifer's arm, it cut it like a hot knife through butter, the wound was still sluggishly bleeding, not healed like the bullet wounds. Cain was right, these knives really could kill Lucifer. 

Dan got on the bed on Lucifers left side, kneeling at the bottom of his wing and he began to gently poke around, every lump he found was carefully slit open and the bullet dug out. Dan ran his hands all over the poor bloody thing, he got a total of seventeen bullets out of Lucifer's left wing, having to sometimes reopen wounds multiple times as Lucifer began to heal. As Dan went though he swept over each feather, gently tugging out the broken ones and fixing the crooked ones. The broken he placed in a pile next to his pile of bullets. The drying blood would have to be washed out. Dan gently sewed up the wound on Lucifers arms and paused to feed the Devil more Oxy as it wore off, before moving onto the right wing. Dan found twenty-three bullets here, and another lodged in Lucifers shoulder. He sew up that wound as well before carefully grooming this wing as well. Soon Dan had a huge pile of bullets and broken feathers. 

Lucifer was now trembling, and Dan realised how cold the man was. Dan went out and looked at the jacuzzi, it was plenty big enough for both of them and Lucifer's wing, so Dan went back into the bedroom and helped Lucifer up. Poor Lucifer was so out of it that his wings just dragged behind them leaving long streaks of blood that Dan would clean up later. 

Dan helped the shaking Angel down into the steaming water before stripping down to his underwear and getting in behind him. Dan grabbed a wash rag and began the slow process of removing crusted and drying blood. It took hours before the wings were back to a pristine white. Dan left Lucifer in the warm pink water for a moment while he started Lucifer's giant shower and changed the bed sheets out. He had to give Lucifer some more Oxy before getting the Devil into the shower. Dan ignored their mutual nudeness. He had to strip them both naked to get the excess blood off. Dan took his time under the steaming water as he thoroughly washed Lucifer down. He knew the man would grumble if he woke up covered in blood. After scrubbing Lucifer down and washing him off, Dan gave himself a quick wash before taking Lucifer back to bed. Even with all the hot water Lucifer was still cold and Dan knew the man ran hot so he heaped blanket after blanket over Lucifer's legs and waist, leaving him naked. 

Dan borrowed a pair of sweatpants Lucifer had tucked away in his closet before going out and getting as many towels as he could find. Dan also found a blow dryer so he took that too. Lucifer was finally sleeping and soundly it seemed. So Dan gently lowered himself onto the bed and began the task of drying Lucifer's wings. It took him about two hours per wing, and by the time he was done Dan was exhausted, but he knew he wasn't finished yet. Gathering every last ounce of strength Dan went out and drained the hot tub, he didn't know how to clean it so he would have to leave it empty, but he did mop up the floor of blood and throw all the bloody clothes and bed sheets into a wash. 

Dan helped himself to a sandwich from the fridge before looking around. There didn't seem to be a guest room. Dan shrugged and wandered back into Lucifer's bedroom. Dan found himself staring for a moment, completely and suddenly blindsided by how beautiful Lucifer really was...well not beautiful. Dan cursed himself for thinking like that before succumbing to his exhaustion. Without thinking about it anymore, Dan climbed onto the bed, lifted Lucifer's wing up and settled underneath it like a baby duck. It was the best blanket he ever had. 

Looking at Lucifers burnt ruby face one more time, Dan swore he'd ask about it....tomorrow. 


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after the big fight, Lucifer wakes up in a lot less pain than he thought he'd be in...what happened yesterday?
> 
> also all of the blasphemy, if that offends you I would consider not continuing to read, it's not looking good for God.

Chapter Three: The Morning After 

Lucifer grumbled against the sunlight, turning his face away from the bright light. He tucked his face down into the hair of whatever lover was in his bed and resettled his wing over them....wait...his wing? Lucifer shot up, sitting and breathing heavy as yesterday came back to him. The trap, watching Chloe get shot, the pain in his wings. The fight with Cain. Daniel. Daniel! Lucifer looked over. Daniel was laying on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow, mouth wide open. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow in his direction, smiling as he heard the little snuffles coming from the detective. The Detective. Lucifer frowned and reached up, his face was still changed, he felt his ruined skin. Lucifer took a deep breath and willed it to go away, thankfully, now that he was fully awake and no longer in such pain his devil face melted away revealing smooth skin and his standard partial facial hair. 

The events of yesterday were coming back now. The talk he and Daniel had in that warehouse, and then Mazikeen and Dr. Linda showing up to clean. Daniel must have called them. Then Daniel getting him home and cleaning him up, the painstaking process of removing all of the bullets from his wings. He remembered them getting into the hot tub and how awfully cold he had been. Then the shower where Daniel cleaned every inch of him like he was in worship. Lucifer ran a hand over his face. He remembered falling asleep, and coming partially out of it when his wing was lifted and settled back down. Daniel must have crawled into bed with him...how strange. The whole past twenty-four hours had been strange. 

Lucifer untucked the sheets from his legs, blinking as he saw they were a different color than he remembered. Daniel must have changed them...but why? Oh, all of the blood probably. Lucifer bent his wings this way and that as he inspected them. They looked absolutely impeccable, better than they were yesterday before everything happened! He had meant to groom them, as much as he hated it, but he had a lot of debris from flying and had needed to preen. It seems like Daniel did that as well. Lucifer shook his head, if it hadn't of actually happened, he would never have imagined Daniel caring that much about him, to help him in such a way. Even after finding out the truth! Daniel had look him in the eyes, unflinching from his Devil face and told him he wasn't a monster. It was unfathomable. 

Daniel snuffled again, grabbing Lucifer's attention. The detective grumbled and rolled over, curling in on himself and shivering. Lucifer realised he had been using his wing as a blanket. Lucifer took the top sheet and folded it over the man before slowly getting up as not to disturb him. Lucifer had no clue how many hours Daniel had spent last night cleaning Lucifer up, he didn't want to accidentally wake the man. 

Lucifer went out to the living area, his hot tub was emptied and slightly stained pink, he made a mental note to have the cleaners come and take care of it. His washing machine was blinking, Lucifer padded over and saw all the clothes they had been wearing, except for what Daniel had cut off of him, and the bedsheets. Lucifer cringed at his ruined suit pants but brushed it off. He gathered the clothes and put them in the dryer before shucking the pants into the garbage. They were dry clean only, but Daniel probably had no idea and was just being kind. 

There was a dirty plate in the sink and the gourmet sandwich he had in the fridge was missing. Lucifer smiled before getting out the ingredients to make breakfast for himself and Daniel. The man had done so much for Lucifer yesterday, this was the very least Lucifer could do to begin repaying him. 

As Lucifer began busying himself in the kitchen, Dan was slowly waking up. 

Pleasantly warm and content, Dan really didn't want to get out of Lucifer's bed. He recognized where he was at immediately because Lucifer's bed was a thousand times better than anything Dan could afford, or fit into his apartment. Dan felt out with a tentative hand, and sighed when he felt Lucifer gone. He was relieved somewhat, to have a moment to himself to process. The past day had been so action packed and crazy, Dan was almost sure it was a complete dream. Dan snuggled down into the bedding, trying to enjoy it for these last few moments when he started to smell something amazing. Dan's stomach growled violently and Dan grumbled as he sat up. Bare footed, Dan padded out into the kitchen, where an underwear clad Lucifer was making breakfast. 

"Hey" Dan announced himself "How are you feeling man?" 

"Daniel!" Lucifer called happily, spinning around to face the groggy detective. "I'm well thank you, and yourself?" 

"Tell me I can have your bed and I'll be even better" Dan joked sitting down at the island table. "Best nights sleep ever, that thing feels like a cloud" 

"It's the top of it's line it had better be good" Lucifer taunted lightly. "Do you like mushrooms Daniel? How do you like eggs?" 

"Yeah I like mushrooms. I like eggs scrambled, I don't know why but if they're wet I get grossed out" Dan shrugged, "you really don't have to cook me breakfast Lucifer" 

"That's alright Daniel, I was cooking for myself, may as well make enough for both of us. Coffee?" Lucifer held up a carafe. 

"Oh God, yes" 

"No need to bring Dad into this" 

"Oops sorry man, I'll have to find something else to say huh?" 

"It's alright occasionally, I just can't stand it during sex" Lucifer shuddered exaggeratedly. "Please don't call out my father's name while in my bed" 

"Got it" Dan rolled his eyes "I'll keep that in mind" 

"You should" Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows. Dan snorted into his hot coffee. "Here you are Daniel" Lucifer sat an overflowing plate down in front of Dan. 

"Wow, thanks man, this looks great." Dan tucked into the large breakfast as Lucifer plated his own and stood across from Dan. 

"You know Daniel" Lucifer paused to take a bite "I don't usually get all...sentimental, you know. However, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me last night. I cannot imagine it was an easy task at all." 

"Don't worry about it man" Dan swallowed, nervous with all of Lucifer's attention focused on him. "I feel like you would have done the same for me if the roles were switched. I'm sorry about your hot tub...and your pants. I saw them in the trash. I was just so tired..." 

"I'm not worried about those, easily fixed Daniel, but still" Lucifer studied him for a moment "You looked me right in the face Daniel. No human has ever done that before, were you scared?" 

"No" Dan answered honestly, feeling the slight pull of Lucifer trying to get answers from him, but there was no reason to lie. "I wasn't scared at all, I actually wondered why I wasn't...but I didn't look at you and see evil incarnate. I thought about everything you had ever said" Dan took a sip of his coffee thoughtfully "I look back on every conversation we ever had, and every single thing I've ever heard you say to Chloe, or well anyone really. You said that you didn't choose this, that God did this to you as punishment. Can I hear more of that? What made God think you needed to be punished so harshly? I mean I've gone to Church and read the bible, but apparently It's all a bunch of horse shit" 

Lucifer nodded "basically. When Dad made you humans he made you with free will. Think of angels like soldiers who cannot, and I mean physically, mentally, or emotionally, cannot deny orders. It's more like he says jump and you start jumping until you reach the required height, no questions allowed. I hated that" Lucifer sighed "I started to question orders and Daddy dearest didn't like that much, I went to visit the original humans, Adam and Eve. I just wanted to see what it was like to have free will and that was when I discovered I had these strange powers, to pull out people's desires. It doesn't work on Angels, and I hadn't come across anyone else. I had asked what Eve really wanted, and she answered that she wanted to try an apple from the 'forbidden' tree. I told her she could have one if she wanted, because what was the purpose of free will if something was 'forbidden'" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "When I returned to Heaven I was called into the court where Father accused me of having started a rebellion. I had told a few Angels about free will and they were interested, but it wasn't ever like we were going to take Heaven over or anything. So father sentenced me. He was going to outright kill me, but my mother stopped him, told him to banish me instead. With that Father had Michael come. We fought and he pushed me out of Heaven. My wings were pinned so I couldn't stop myself." Lucifer sighed again, slumping against the island and closing his eyes. "I've always looked like what you see now, we were allowed to make our own bodies, but the fall burnt me falling from Heaven and through Earth, into the newly created Hell. Think of something reentering the atmosphere." Dan flinched hard thinking about Lucifer like that. "Yes, quite painful. Father said I would rule hell forever, punish those who thought they could abuse their free will. I got tired of it, that's when I left hell with Mazikeen and had her cut my wings off." 

"You cut your wings off?" Dan asked mouth agape 

"I had Maze do it on the beach we landed on. I didn't want them to be used to send me back, without them I cannot cross the extra plain. But when I went missing, I woke up in the desert with my wings back. I spent days cutting them off, but they grew back every time. So I decided to keep them for a little while, especially since Amenadiel has fallen and cannot send me back." 

"Amenadiel fell? Like you?" Dan wondered just what kind of a parent God thought he was, not a good one apparently. 

"Oh no, not like I did. His wings started falling to pieces and he became fully human. Although I fell, my grace never faded, and I kept my wings." Dan got up and paced, breakfast forgotten. Lucifer looked surprised at his sudden anger. "Daniel?" 

"Who the fuck does God think he is? As a parent your kids are always going to make mistakes! It's a part of life 'good little soldier' or not you don't just do that to your kids! Had he ever kicked someone out of Heaven before?" Lucifer shook his head, eyes wide "Then how did he know that wouldn't kill you?" 

"That was the point Daniel, mother had to stop him from killing me right then and there." Dan sank down on the couch, knees suddenly weak. 

"He was really going to kill you, just for what? Questioning him? Letting others have the information to be able to question him? Lucifer I don't think I ever want to go to Heaven" Lucifer came over and sat next to Dan. 

"Don't say that Daniel, Hell is not the sort of place for you, you may have made a few mistakes in life but you don't deserve Hell, you don't even come close" 

"But Heaven is apparently ruled by a tyrant! I don't even care that God created the universe or whatever, he abuses his children! Lucifer you were all abused! Like what you said about Uriel! If he was so blinded by God's orders and what a good soldier he was supposed to be he basically set you up to kill him!" Dan panted, room spinning as he got more and more worked up. 

"Daniel, please breathe. This isn't good for you, you're working yourself into a right state" Lucifer reached out and rubbed Dan between the shoulders "Breathe Daniel" 

"Sorry" Dan gasped "Sorry" Dan put his head down and closed his eyes "panic attack" 

Lucifer got up and brought Dan some water. "Daniel...I can't say that Heaven is paradise for me, but for humans it is. Father and my other siblings very rarely interfere with a humans Heaven. It is supposed to be eternal peace" 

"I don't know if I can believe that Lucifer, I mean...my father definitely wasn't father of the year, but compared to God he is!" Dan shook his head and sipped the water Lucifer had brought him. "Lucifer, how does Hell work?" 

Lucifer sighed and leaned back against the couch, bringing his long legs up to tuck them underneath him. He grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it down over himself and Dan. "Hell is...Hell is set up for those who are guilty. If you are guilty of something so badly that you feel it in your very soul you go to Hell. It is set up very much like Heaven, but you are thrust into a loop of your most guiltiest moments. Say you are guilty of theft or something similar, you get stuck in a loop of stealing something and horrible repercussions. It's how Father set it up." Lucifer gently tucked the blanket all around them. playing with the hem as he thought about what to say next "I've changed it, it's not really something I advertise to anyone but a lot of humans go to Hell for silly reasons. Such as being gay. Someone could feel so guilty about being gay, have such a self hatred for themselves. I don't let them get stuck in a loop, I created sort of... a mock of the Garden of Eden, those who are guilty of something that it trivial are sent there, It's not exactly peaceful, but it's the best part of Hell. I spent most of my time there, talking with the humans there and learning about the Earth. It's what made me want to come up here, realizing that it was just this place to exist however you please" Lucifer shrugged with one shoulder, still looking down at his lap. "I was tired of being portrayed as a torturer, sure I like to punish those worthy of punishment, but I hated that there were humans in hell that were so kind and innocent, and has been sent there because they fell in love with someone of their own gender and were vilified for it." 

Dan breathed hard letting Lucifers word reverberate around in his head. Was it so okay to be gay that Lucifer had changed Hell to make it semi-peaceful for them? 

"Daniel? Are you panicking again? This isn't a disco" Lucifer smiled at his own joke. 

"No...um is it really okay to be gay? Do people who don't feel guilty about it get sent to Heaven? Or is it really a sin?" Dan didn't look at Lucifers reaction to his question. 

"No Daniel, my Father gave free will to humans without stipulations on it, you could do as you please while alive and get sent either way after death, but he has never persecuted someone for enjoying their own gender. It is absolutely okay to be gay, or anything in between. There isn't just gay and straight" Lucifer informed firmly. He could see how uncomfortable Daniel was with the question. 

"There isn't?" 

"Not at all Daniel! Of course there are Gay and Straight, but there is also Bisexual those who prefer either gender, there is Pansexual, which if you had to put a label on me I would identify as. Pansexuals don't care about gender identity, sexuality, or race, if you like someone you like them simple as that. Queer is for someone who doesn't like labels, it falls under a more general category. Asexuals don't experience any sexual attraction, there is also Aromantic where they don't feel any romantic connections. Asexuals can happily be married to someone without ever having sex with them, and Aromantics can be having all of the sex but never find a connection with one single person. Those just depend on the person and how opposed to sex or romance a person really is. There is also Androsexual, people who are attracted to masculinity. There is also Questioning and Bi Curious people, those who haven't quite figured out their sexuality out yet. There is also Demisexual and Demiromantic people who don't experience those connections with someone until they really get to know them and have spent a lot of time with someone. Genesexual is people attracted to femininity. Polyamorous is people who have multiple partners, mostly long term though, because just sexually is three somes and the like. Skoliosexual is people who are attracted to transgender people, or non-binary as it's being called sometimes. Those are all I can think of off the top of my head, but if you'd like to do some research there's a whole lot more out there. It's all perfectly fine too" Lucifer finished his tangent with a grin, happy to help someone who was obviously questioning themselves. 

"Wow...that's a lot. There's really that many sexualities. With specific ones for people who don't know what they are?" 

"Yes! Humans really love to put a label on things, but I find it important to be informed as times change. This is a day and age of humanity where it's becoming acceptable to other humans to express yourself in any way you please." Lucifer was much happier with this part of the conversation. He'd gotten Daniel away from all of the heavy stuff thankfully.

"That's a lot...." Dan paused, unsure of how to continue. "Hey do you want to watch a movie? I kinda just want to chill on the couch if that's cool with you?" 

"Of course dear Daniel! You can pull anything up you want. I may just end up going back to sleep, I'm comfortable here" Lucifer snuggled down into the couch more. He decided he would show Daniel that it was perfectly okay to be close to another man like they were, as Daniel found a movie Lucifer sunk into the couch, feigning sleep. He moved swiftly, hoping not to surprise Daniel too much. Under the blanket Lucifer moved onto his side and in one long move unfolded his legs and tucked his feet underneath Daniels thigh. Lucifer felt the man tense and hoped that he wouldn't move. Daniel needed to know that it was okay to be open and emotional with other people. 

It was a tense moment, but eventually Daniel relaxed, thigh untensing as he though Lucifer was asleep. As Dan uncurled and began his movie, he hesitantly put a gentle hand on Lucifer's ankle. Feeling the angels heart beat under his hand was soothing. Dan found himself drifting off, feeling warm and safe with the Devil slumbering next to him. 


	4. Dealing with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan confronts Chloe as she tried to flee the country with Trixie. 
> 
> This chapter is not Chloe friendly, but all will be resolved. This isn't a Bash Chloe fic.

Chapter Four: Dealing with Chloe. 

Dan had returned to his apartment the next morning. He gotten a phone call the the FBI was taking over the case, and he feigned innocence, saying that he had been at Lux the whole time. Dan felt a little bad about lying, but he had do it to protect Lucifer. They were officially all put on leave for a minimum of two weeks. So Dan had enough time on his hands to try to settle everything with Chloe. Ella had called him and told him that Chole had shown up in the middle of the night to get Trixie and that she had been quote 'really freaked out dude, like she had seen a ghost'. So when he had gotten a call from Trixie's school in the morning that Trixie hadn't come in and Chloe hadn't called her out, Dan decided it was time to figure this all out. 

He had stopped by his apartment for a fresh change of clothes and headed to Chloe's house, a worried feeling anchoring itself deep in his gut. Dan had tried calling her a few times but she wasn't answering, and Trixie had texted him once, saying that Mommy was acting strange and saying that they were going on a vacation, even though it was the middle of the school year. 

Dan pulled to a stop eyes going wide as he looked at Chloe's house. The door was wide open and the car was stuffed full. Chloe and Trixie were nowhere insight. Dan got out, blocking Chloe's car in the driveway, hoping that would slow her down if she tried to flee. Dan went to the open door and called out "Trixie? Money are you here?" 

Suddenly Dan's arms were full of sobbing ten year old. "Trixie what's wrong?" 

"Mommy is acting funny. She keeps saying that Lucifer is evil and that he is the Devil and that we're leaving forever" Trixie cried "I don't wanna leave Daddy! She was saying Lucifer brainwashed you and that you couldn't be trusted. I like Lucifer! I don't care that he's the Devil Daddy I really don't." 

"Hey" Dan shushed and rocked her in his arms "you're not going anywhere Monkey, and don't listen to Mommy right now, she found something out and she's really scared okay. Hey how would you like to spend some time with me for a little while?" Trixie nodded, face puffy and red "okay so what we're going to do is call Lucifer, I think he'll come and maybe you can get him to get you some ice cream, would you like that baby?" Trixie nodded and settled down into Dan's arms. Dan wiggled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his friendly neighborhood Devil. 

"Daniel!" Lucifer greeted from the other line "missing me already are you?" 

"Hey Lucifer, I need a huge favor if you're not busy" 

"Of course Daniel. I owe you, what can I do for you?" 

"I know it's not your most favorite thing, but can you meet me at Chloe's? I need you to take Trixie for a little while." Dan carried Trixie to his car and set her down in the back before locking the door and stuffing the keys down in his pocket, it was nice and cool outside so Trixie would be fine for a little while, but with how Chloe seemed to be acting he didn't want to take any chances. "Apparently Chloe's gone off the deep end. She was ranting to Trixie that they were leaving the country forever, Trixie had a full break down. I need her safe so I can deal with Chloe" 

"Are you sure you want me to take your offspring Daniel?" Dan heard the underlying 'you trust me that much?' without it needing to be said.

"Of course Lucifer, there isn't anyone else I would trust this much. If you wouldn't mind coming to get her and taking her back to Lux, maybe getting something to eat in her? I don't know when she ate last. Chloe didn't even call the school she just took Trixie and they called me." Dan sighed and ran hand down his face "I haven't seen her yet but I'm sure she's in full panic mode. I'm going to try to talk her down, but I don't know if Trixie is safe here right now" 

"I'm already in the care Daniel" Lucifer informed "I'll be there in ten minutes and I will get Beatrice fed and put her down for a nap. Have you called the school? You may just want to tell them that Beatrice is sick for now" 

"Good idea Lucifer, I'll do that now thanks, see you in a minute" Dan hung up and dialed the school. He gave them some half-ass excuse that both Chloe and Trixie were sick and had just slept in, he pulled Trixie out for the last three days of the week, saying he'd call Monday if she was still sick. 

Dan breathed in relief when Lucifer pulled up. So far Chloe hadn't made an appearance, he hoped Lucifer could make it away without it happening. "Lucifer" Dan greeted already opening the car to get Trixie out, she had cried herself into an exhausted nap. He hefted her into his arms and carried her to the Corvette. Dan settled her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. 

"I'm going to talk to Chloe and get Trixie some clothes and stuff, are you going straight to Lux?" Dan asked brushing Trixie's hair out of her face. 

"Actually, if you don't think Beatrice is safe I plan on taking her to a house the Detective doesn't know about" Lucifer grabbed his phone and texted an address to Dan. "It's much bigger than the penthouse with more than enough room for you and the urchin. She'll be safe there for as long as you need use of it" 

"Lucifer, thank you so much, seriously I really appreciate it. I'll follow behind you soon. She cried herself to sleep, and I guess she knows that you're the Devil, I don't know if she really believes it but at this point I think she does, and she doesn't care. She just wants to be your friend." Dan watched as Lucifer looked down at Trixie with a strange look in his eyes...awe Dan thinks. 

"You and your offspring are very strange Daniel, but I find myself liking it" Dan and Lucifer smiled softly at each other. The moment was interrupted by Chloe tearing out of the house. 

"Go Lucifer! Go! Right now!" Dan pushed him away and stood in between Chloe and the car, she had pulled her gun and was aiming it shakingly at them. Lucifer ducked behind Dan and jumped in the car he paused though, looking at Dan for confirmation. "Get Trixie out of here please Luce" Lucifer nodded once, sharply, and started the car up with a roar. 

"Chloe" Dan held his hands up as the car tore off behind him. Dan relaxed minutely as the sound of the Corvette faded away 

"NO!" Chloe howled and aimed her gun at the car. Dan rushed her and wrestled it out of her grip. 

"Are you NUTS!?" Dan yelled, quickly disarming the gun and tearing it apart. "You just pointed a loaded weapon at our daughter with the intent to fire!" 

"You just got Trixie KILLED" Chloe screamed, she had a wild look in her eyes, her hair in disarray, looking like she hadn't slept in the seventy-two hours since they found out. "You just gave my kid to the Devil!" 

"Hey!" Dan shouted grabbing her attention "she's our daughter, and she texted me scared out of her mind Chloe!" Dan looked around. They were starting to draw attention "get in the house right now, I'm not playing Chloe you are off the deep end and we need to talk. Now." 

Chloe stopped and looked around as well, blushing as she saw neighbors watching them. She turned on her heel and marched into the house. With a sigh Dan followed after her, not looking forward to this conversation. 

* * *

Dan stood in Chloe's living room, facing off against the woman who stood at the other end of the living room. He crossed his arms and huffed "Do you want to tell me what Hell you were thinking Chlo?" 

"The actual Devil Dan! Who apparently has you wrapped around his finger! You carried him off like a damsel in distress. He is the Devil! Satan! Evil incarnate!" Chloe raised her voice 

"Stop. Stop yelling Chloe, people are going to call the cops. That's the last thing we need right now. Now listen to me, this isn't about Lucifer right now. Right now it's about that Trixie said you were getting ready to leave the Country. For 'forever'? You know that you can't leave the Country with Trixie without my permission. We have shared custody Chloe you can't just disappear with our kid." 

"I don't care at this point Dan! You just let her go off with the Devil!" 

"After you pointed your fucking gun in her vicinity!" Dan shouted back. Chloe seemed to understand what she had done, but was too worked up to really have it sink in. "You pointed your loaded gun at our daughter, and if I hadn't of gotten it away from you, you would have fired. What if you had hurt Trixie? Or worse, killed her?" 

"It would be better for her than whatever the Devil has in mind!" Dan reeled back like he had been hit. Chloe stopped and realised what she just said. "I didn't mean that" 

"Yes you did" Dan said quietly. "Listen Chloe, I think you need to use the investigation leave to get your head on right" Dan sighed. "Lucifer has done nothing but protect you at every turn, if he had wanted to hurt you, Trixie, or anyone really don't you think he would have already done it? I'm not talking about people he's 'punishing' either." Dan paused as his phone pinged. It was a picture of Trixie sent by Lucifer, she was leaning over a huge slice of chocolate cake. Lucifer had added that she had Macaroni and cheese for dinner and that they were sharing the cake, and he'd make sure she didn't eat too much of it. Dan smiled softly and showed the picture to Chloe "look at this Chlo, she's happy, fed and safe." Dan could see the tears gathering in her eyes. 

"My whole world has been flipped Dan. I don't know what to do" Chloe started to softly cry. 

"Dr. Linda Martin knows about Lucifer Chloe, why don't you talk to her? Take some time for yourself. I'm going to take care of Trixie for a while okay?" Chloe nodded "Can you help me get some bags for her? I think you packed in a bit of a rush." 

Chloe helped Dan pack up a few bags for Trixie. He loaded them into his car and went to say goodbye to Chloe. "Hey listen, you need to stick around for the investigation, don't just up and leave, if you need anything you know you can call me, but I won't hear anymore about Lucifer being evil okay? He's really not. You need to talk to someone Chloe, a professional." Chloe nodded, arms hanging limply at her sides, posture utterly defeated. "Take some time for yourself, maybe stay in a hotel for a bit or something, go to a spa. I know everything is a lot to take in" Dan looked around the house looking for anything he may of missed when he saw a hunting knife on the table. That's right Maze roomed with Chloe. Well...if he was going to stay with Lucifer, his apartment would be empty. Dan made a note to call Maze. 

"I've gotta go make sure Trix gets in bed, I've got her out of school until Monday, had to tell them she was sick" 

"I'm so sorry" Chloe whispered. 

"Just talk to Dr. Martin Chlo, promise me" 

"I promise Dan" 

"Good. You can facetime Trixie later" Dan got into his car and pulled out his phone. He shot off a quick text to Ella for Maze's number, she replied instantly and Dan saved her number under 'Badass Demon'. "See you later Chloe." 

* * *

Dan waited outside of his apartment playing a game on his phone went a tap on his window startled him. Maze stood, looking better than she had the other day, outside. Dan opened the door and got out. "Hey" 

"What did you want?" Maze asked, not beating around the bush. 

"Well since we know now, Chloe's really freaked out...like tried to flee the Country with Trixie freaked out. I know you would never hurt Trixie, I'm going to be staying with Lucifer at a house for a little while. I know you're rooming with Chloe. If you wanted you can stay at my place for a while." 

"What?" Maze asked, she was caught off guard. 

"If you need a place to stay while Chloe freaks out you can stay at my apartment" Dan held out his key "if you do I just wanted to ask if you'd water my plants" 

"I guess I could water your plants" Maze grabbed the key "wouldn't want them to die" Dan rolled his eyes and grinned "what do you want?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"For staying at your place, what do you want?" 

"Well...if you could not throw knives at the walls. Water the plants once a day just a half cup of water in each one" Dan shrugged 

"That's it?" 

"Yeah, I've already paid rent this month, and Lucifer said I could stay with him as long as I need without rent so I'm just going to keep this place on the side" Dan took his mail key off the ring too "oh maybe if you could get my mail every once in a while. I don't get too much, and the apartment comes with wifi and electricity in the rent so you don't have to worry about paying for anything. All the bills are caught up. I just need to know if I get anything from Trixie's school" 

"Sure" Maze took that key as well "So just...a free place to stay with no gain in return?" 

"I'm not trying to trick you into anything Maze. You did me a favor back at that warehouse, and I know Chloe's not doing too good right now. Besides, Trixie loves you and would hate me if you didn't come around sometimes" 

"Alright Espinoza you've got a deal. I'm taking a break from Bounty Hunting so if you need a babysitter for the offspring you can hit me up" 

"Thanks Maze, I've got to get back to Trixie now. If you need anything call me" 

* * *

Dan's jaw dropped as he pulled up to an actual mansion. The place Lucifer had given him the address to was huge! Dan fumbled with his phone as he called Lucifer, he pulled up to a steel gate as the phone rang. 

"Have you found it alright Daniel?" Lucifer asked in place of a greeting

"Where am I? Lucifer? This place is huge" 

Lucifer laughed "you're at the gate right?" 

"Yes" 

"The code is the same for my safe, you can pull right up and the front door is on your left, do you need any help?" 

"Um...yeah I've got some of mine and Trixies stuff" 

"Oh good! The spawn got chocolate all over herself" Dan could tell Lucifer was moving as his voice echoed on the other line. Dan put the code in and held his breath. The gate box buzzed and the gate started to slowly open in the middle. 

"I feel like I just pulled up to the mob bosses house, this place is insane Lucifer! Why don't you live here full time?" 

"I find the penthouse more accessible, you know how long it took to get here, and that wasn't even rush hour. At Lux I just go upstairs, and it's in the middle of the city" 

Dan pulled up to the front of the house and turned off his engine. He had never felt more poor in his life, and he was working middle class! "This place is closer to Trixie's school though, I passed it on the way here" 

"Oh good!" Lucifer said from beside him. Dan jumped and hung up the phone. 

"I don't even know what to say in surprise now" Dan laughed "Satan damnit?" Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

"Pop the boot, the urchin desperately needs a bath" Dan opened the trunk. Lucifer and he gathered everything up in companionable silence. They shuffled through the front of the house. Damn it really was huge. "I'll give you the full tour later Daniel, bath time now" Dan stopped and laughed so hard he clutched his stomach. Lucifer had placed Trixie on a tarp of some kind, the poor girl was pouting and covered in chocolate. He could only imagine Lucifer telling her to stay like a dog so she wouldn't get chocolate on any of the immaculate furniture. 

"Daddy!" Trixie cried happily going to stand 

"AH!" Lucifer held out a hand and stopped her "absolutely not, not until you are clean spawn" Trixie rolled her eyes while Dan laughed. 

"Are you ready for a bath Monkey? I brought your stuff, annndddd..." Dan reached into a bag and pulled out the stuffed toy Trixie loved so much "I have Ms. Alien" 

"Yes! Lucifer won't let me move, he says I'm sticky" 

"That you are Spawn, but your father will get you clean, and then you can explore to your hearts' content" Lucifer drawled as he placed his own load of bags down. "The first bathroom is down this hallway and two doors to the right, towels are already in there, and there should be extra toiletries. I'm going to go get my bags Daniel, Spawn" With that he turned on his heel. Dan laughed and scooped his daughter up. 

"Let's go get you clean you sticky thing!" Dan shouted and spun Trixie around making the girl giggle uncontrollably. 


	5. Dan's first night with Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where we left off last chapter.
> 
> I also know nothing about preening birds soooooo if this is weird blame it on Lucifer.

Chapter Five: Dan's First Night With Lucifer

Dan kissed the top of Trixie's head, the now sleeping girl had gotten a bath, changed, and had gotten into the bed of the room Lucifer led them to. Dan made sure she had her phone plugged in and had told her before she drifted off that if she got lost in the house to call him or Lucifer and they would get her. Lucifer was leaning against the door jam, watching Dan tuck Trixie in with a soft look on his face. 

"We can decorate later, but this should do for now" Lucifer whispered, he smoothed a long strip of duct tape proclaiming the door as '**BEATRICE'S ROOM, ENTER AT RISK OF PERIL**' Dan laughed. They gently pulled the door closed and walked off before speaking louder. 

"Thank you so much Lucifer. Really, this place is amazing and I'm sure Trix will love it" Lucifer led him into a huge kitchen. It was hands down the nicest kitchen Dan had ever stepped foot into, he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything in this kitchen for fear of messing it up. 

"Of course Daniel. I'm going to have groceries delivered tomorrow, but I picked up some dinner and the cake for Beatrice on our way back here" Lucifer motioned to the food laid out "help yourself, I've already eaten. I keep very minimal here as I don't visit too often. This is sort of a luxury safe house" Dan busied himself with filling up a paper plate of food. The partial breakfast he'd had long gone. 

"Alright, I talked to Chloe, I think I got through to her. I still can't believe she pointed a loaded gun at you and Trixie" Dan shook his head "I told her to go to Dr. Linda. If by the end of the investigation leave she doesn't have her act together I might have to petition to a judge for full custody of Trixie. Chloe really scared me today" Dan leaned back in the kitchen chair. He picked at his Mac and cheese, mind reeling as he thought over what all had happened today. 

"If that is what it comes down to Daniel I will use every resource I have to make sure you get Beatrice" Lucifer swore, eyes hard "I had never thought the Detective would react as she had today. I'm sorry..."

"Hey" Dan interrupted him "none of this is your fault. Chloe just doesn't know how to process this, not that I'm trying to make excuses for her actions today. Chloe doesn't deal with her emotions very well, she lets it build and build until it all explodes. We tried to do couples therapy during the divorce, it was like torture. She never wanted to talk about anything but how bad I messed up all the time. I mean I know I wasn't a good husband, but I didn't think I was that bad" Dan snorted self deprecatingly. "So no, it's not your fault, it just built." Dan shrugged, unsure of how else to explain it. 

"Well...it's behind us now!" Lucifer said brightly, trying to distract the both of them. "If it comes down to it you'll have every recourse of mine at hand, but for now the tour!" Dan laughed as Lucifer grabbed his wrist and tugged him away. 

Everything was marble and smooth stone, it was crazy how nice this house was. Lucifer showed him each of the bedrooms. All were decorated very minimally, but Lucifer promised in each room that they could decorate however they please, just to tell him what they needed and it would be taken care of. Dan couldn't believe it, him and Lucifer had gone from being friendly enemies to besties practically overnight. After that open and raw talk about sexuality Dan had really thought about everything, he had always thought guys were attractive, but knew it was wrong. His father had carved that sentiment into him. After their talk though, it felt like Dan could do anything and Lucifer wouldn't care, and he guessed that was true. In fact, Lucifer was still holding onto Dan's wrist, their arms touching the whole length down. Dan shook his head and came back to reality, trying to pay attention as Lucifer rambled about having this house built and designed for himself. 

Eventually Lucifer showed him the grounds, walkways lighting up as the sun started to set fully. They came across a ginormous pool and hot tub. "Holy shit!" Dan looked around, off to the right was a stone fire pit and a bunch of comfortable looking furniture. "This place is crazy" Lucifer laughed at Dan's awe. 

Soon the chilly night air had them heading inside into the warmth. Lucifer led Dan to a large sunken couch, the floor was carved deep and the couch placed in it. The thing was so big it resembled a bed more than a couch, but it had a big back and long arms. On the wall in front of it was a huge theater style screen. "I have a favor to ask Daniel." Lucifer stopped them in front of the theater bed. "If you're feeling up to it I would ask for you to....help groom my wings" Lucifer paused, an awkward look crossing his face. "You cleaned them better than anyone else ever has and the new feathers are growing in crooked..." 

"Of course I'll help you Lucifer. Do you want me to do it like I did last time? I groomed them and then cleaned them and then dried them." Dan explained 

"Did that not take hours?" Lucifer asked, already unbuttoning his suit jacket and slipping it off. 

"Doesn't mean that I hated doing it. I didn't mind at all, it felt good to just go mindless, focused on my task." Dan shrugged. "I don't know if it'll be the same though, you were really high, and in so much pain"

"My wings are an erogenous zone Daniel" Lucifer admitted "When they're groomed I often find myself very sleepy and very horny" Dan blushed "if you're uncomfortable with that..." 

"No it's alright, I want to help you. So it'll feel good...that's good? Yes good. Alright well last time I hauled you into the hot tub" 

"I have an extra large bathtub in the en suite will that work?" Dan nodded, if Lucifer's definition of extra large was the same as Dan's the thing would be more than enough for them and the wings. "I have swim shorts for you to use" They wandered into Lucifer's giant bedroom. Lucifer threw some black shorts on the bed and began to strip. Dan blushed and looked away before pulling his shirt over his head. They got changed in silence Dan turned fully red when he realised the shorts were just for him, Lucifer padded totally nude into the bathroom. Dan hurriedly pulled on the shorts and followed him, eyes unable to tear away from Lucifer's pert ass bouncing with every step. 

Dan shook his head and focused on finding a wash rag. "Daniel" Lucifer started from the tub...which by the way was the actual definition of extra large. "This time, when you clean them individually I produce an oily substance from glands around the wing bones, if you can oil the feathers as well that would be great. I use the oil when flying, and you have to be careful with the primaries, they're sharp." Lucifer warned. 

"No problem man" Dan paused and watched Lucifer as the Angel unfurled his wings. Dan was able to see how his shoulder blades rolled, and then new muscle seemingly coming out of nowhere. Lucifer had said something vague about this plain of existence. Lucifer stepped into the steaming bath, Dan looked away from his bottom half trying to give the unapologetic Devil some privacy. Dan went over and stood behind Lucifer "okay, now face the wall while I get your wings wet" Dan instructed. Dan grabbed the shower head and gently doused the wings in the hot water. He ran gentle hands down long primaries and through fluffy down, wetting the wings from tip to tip. Already, Lucifer was slumping into the water, but the Angel startled when Dan stepped into the water behind him. "I do this part sitting down so I don't get tired, it's easier to reach, and you can lean into me if you're getting sleepy" 

Lucifer nodded and Dan started his task. Dan wasn't lying before, it felt really good to slip into a mindlessness, letting the divinity get to him somewhat, putting him almost in a trance like state. He didn't have to think he just had to work. The whole bath took about an hour and half, when the water started getting cool Dan instructed Lucifer to go lay on his stomach somewhere he didn't mind getting wet. Lucifer flopped onto the giant California King bed, uncaring of his wetness. Dan got a stack of towels and a blow dryer and followed. Two hours later, when his wings were fully dried, Dan was ready to start the oiling process. 

"There's a feather on my upper right bothering me Daniel, can you please pull it?" Dan looked for the feather, he found it at the very top of the wing, broken and bent out of place. Dan reached up and pulled it out of it's pore, blushing violently when Lucifer moaned. "Bloody thing has been bothering me all day" 

"Anytime your wings bother you I will always help Luce, you just gotta tell me" the nickname slipped out for the second time that day. Dan thought he'd never stop blushing. "Where are your oil glands?" Dan asked looking at the wings, there wasn't anything obvious sticking out. 

"There's three on each wing for me, all are towards the tops, just underneath the bone, probably about a hand length away from each other, you just pet them and the oil will come out" Dan felt along the thick bone of the left wing, he found a small bump underneath the feathers and pushed them aside to feel out it. Suddenly, his hand was covered in thin oil, similar to cooking oil. "Now just stroke every feather from root to tip, if you get tired take a break" Lucifer settled down, putting his head down on his arms as Dan got to work. The oiling was a long messy process, but Dan couldn't slip back into his mindlessness, not with the noises Lucifer was making. The man was groaning softly, almost purring as Dan stroked each individual feather down with oil. Everytime he had to go back to a gland to get more oil Lucifer's hips would twitch. It was very distracting. 

By the time Dan was half way done with the second wing Lucifer couldn't keep still. He was grinding his hips into the bed, glute muscles bunching with each little thrust. Dan found another broken feather and warned Lucifer "Found another broken one" Dan cleared his throat, face on fire "I'm going to pull it now" It was a long primary, Dan couldn't believe Lucifer hadn't said anything about it earlier, it looked awful. With a tug the feather came loose...and so did Lucifer. The man moaned loud and long, hips twitching violently. Dan ran a finger over the area where the feather had been, ignoring Lucifers little moan "Luce this doesn't look good. Where the feather was is all red, it looks like it was infected." 

"It's okay" Lucifer rumbled, voice much deeper now. "Happens when my blood feathers break, the blood was probably there too long. I couldn't feel it, it's okay Daniel" 

"Alright, I'm almost done" Dan finished up the wing and sat back on his heels. He looked the wings over one last time before nodding "The look great, anything feel off?" 

"Not at all, they feel amazing Daniel. You really don't mind doing close to six hours of work on them?" 

"No man, It's great." Lucifer nodded "need anything?" 

"A wet cloth if you don't mind Daniel" Dan got up and went to the bathroom for a wash rag. He came back and handed it to Lucifer, who then without shame rolled over and cleaned the come off his stomach. Dan blushed so hard it felt like his face was on fire. Lucifer had come! From Dan cleaning his wings. Dan remembered pulling the feather and Lucifer's reaction. Holy shit. Lucifer threw the cloth off to the side and rolled back over, looking so content that Dan smiled. "Come Daniel" Lucifer used just shoulder muscle to lift his right wing up off the bed, held out in an invitation. "Sleep, it's been a long day" Dan bit his lip considering. Fuck it. Dan shrugged and got underneath Lucifer's warm wing, sighing happily as they both settled into the slightly damp bed. Lucifer used his other arm to bring the top sheet up over them. Dan ran his hand over the end of the wing, smiling when Lucifer rumbled sleepily. Dan held onto the wing and rested his head on the same pillow Lucifer's occupied. They were pressed tightly side by side, the entire length of their bodies touching, now sharing the same air. Deep brown eyes met Dan soft blue ones. "Thank you Daniel, for everything" 

Dan smiled lightly, eyes roving Lucifer's face. If Dan had any courage whatsoever he would lean in and kiss Lucifer's soft looking mouth. Instead he nudged his head down into the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to quell his rapid heart beat. Together Dan and Lucifer drifted off. Warm, Happy, and Safe. 


	6. Chapter Six: Just A Normal Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Trixie in school for the day with Dan and Lucifer still on mandatory leave what will happen when the two have a whole day to themselves?

This chapter is pretty harsh on Chloe. Bashing happens, also talk of revoking custody of a child and revoking visitation right. Again Chloe bashing is not end game, but it will happen time to time, but it'll get better I promise!! 

Chapter Six: Just A Normal Monday

Dan opened his eyes coming to awareness slowly, the alarm that woke him up was still beeping so Dan rolled over and shut it off. It was Monday, and he had two hours to get Trixie up, dressed, fed, and to school. Dan smiled as he sat up, the weekend had been amazing. Lucifer had woken them both up on Saturday morning and they spent most of the day in between the pool and hot tub. On Sunday Dan had helped Lucifer pick out some decorations for the house, those were set to arrive on Tuesday. Lucifer had absolutely splurged on Trixie and had secretly gotten her a giant stuffed unicorn for her large room. They were going to surprise her with it in the morning. 

Dan shuffled out of bed, fully rested and feeling better than he had in a long time. With Lucifer trying his damndest to keep Dan distracted the raw pain for Charlotte's passing had faded into a dull ache, and having Trixie around constantly was doing wonders for his mental health. Dan knew that for the longest time he wasn't the best husband or father, but he got a wake up call of sorts with Charlotte dying, he realised how quickly someone could be ripped away from life. He knew, as morbid as it was to think about, that he and Chloe worked a very dangerous job, so did Lucifer when Chloe was around. In a second Chloe could be gone, or Lucifer, of even Satan forbid a school shooting happen. Dan shook his head trying to get his mind off deep things, right now he needed to go wake up his Monkey. 

Dan soon had his sleepy child shuffling into the kitchen. They had finally gotten a plethora of groceries delivered over the weekend so Dan decided to repay Lucifer cooking him breakfast the other day. Dan and Trixie conspired to put together a huge try full of food, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, grilled tomatoes, potatoes, the works. They laid it all out on two serving trays. 

"Okay Monkey, can you grab the plates and the juice? I'll get the food and we'll go get in Lucifer's bed okay?" 

"Yeah Daddy!" Trixie grinned. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled, trying to keep his laughter down as Trixie tip toed the whole length of hallway to Lucifer's bedroom. They managed to get the door open without anything knocking over. Trixie set everything down and rushed the bed. She bounced onto a very surprised Devil, who even as asleep as he was, managed to catch her before she hit her head against his head board. 

"Urchin?" Lucifer asked groggily, voice deep and heavy with sleep. Lucifer blinked and looked up at Dan, arms still wrapped around a squirming Trixie. Dan grinned at him and held the platters at viewing level. 

"Breakfast in bed Lucifer!" Trixie giggled, she sat up and grabbed a pillow close to her chest, her pink sequined sleep shirt proclaiming her to be a princess glittering in the morning sunlight now streaming into Lucifer's bedroom. "We made breakfast and thought we should surprise you do you like it?" Trixie rushed out all in one breath. 

"Well I am very surprised, yes Spawn, I do like it. Well then Daniel, do join us and not just tease the wonderful aroma coming from your direction" Lucifer sat up revealing his bare chest, Dan was thankful when he saw the hint of black boxers around Lucifer's waist. Lucifer pulled Trixie over to make room for Dan. It was hectic for a moment, settling everyone in and then digging into the food. Soon though, they were sitting side by side, Lucifer on the left with Trixie in the middle and Dan on the right, all eating in companionable silence. In between breaths and bites Trixie was telling them about a school project they were supposed to start working on soon about the planets. 

"I chose Mars cause you know I'm going to be the president, I'm going to list all the rules I'll make and how people will live and how people will buy stuff..." Trixie trailed off to get another bite. Dan was grinning from ear to ear listening to her. He hadn't had a calm family moment like this in a long time. Dan looked over, Lucifer had finished his breakfast and was watching Trixie talk with a soft look on his face, suddenly Brown met Blue and Dan blushed. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt Spawn but I do believe we have thirty minutes to get you off to school, have you had enough to eat?" Trixie nodded "very well, you go brush your teeth and get dressed" Trixie bounced of the bed and went running "silly Urchin" Dan laughed and they both got up. Dan gethered the dishes while Lucifer got dressed. 

Dan rushed to his room to get dressed after dropping the dishes off. After he was presentable he went to the kitchen but stopped at what he saw. Trixie was sitting at the island fully ready, across from her was Lucifer looking his usual dapper self, he wielded a large kitchen knife and was cutting the crust off a sandwich. Beside him was small baggies full of little snacks and he was stacking everything in Trixie's lunch bag carefully. 

"Okay Small one, we have a water" Lucifer put the kids sized water that he ordered specifically for Trixie in the bag. "We have a juice, this is to go with lunch" in went the juice box. "Fruit snacks" It was an all organic fruit sheet that Lucifer had again gotten with Trixie in mind. "Tomatoes, cheese, celery with peanut butter, and some crackers for snack time." Those followed each other into the bag. "A brownie for when you've finished everything, and finally your sandwich...with the crust cut off" The bag was filled to the brim.

"Thanks Lucifer!" Trixie stuff the lunch bag into her backpack. 

"Come now" Lucifer took her hand and her backpack "let's go find your father, we are running late now" 

"I'm right here. Trixie you got everything?" 

"Yes Daddy! Lucifer helped me pack and made me lunch" 

"I saw that Monkey, last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Trixie gasped and took off running. Dan laughed and stepped in line with Lucifer as they followed her out of the house. "Thank you Lucifer" 

"Think nothing of it Daniel, couldn't let the Urchin starve" 

"Usually on rush mornings, which is admittedly more often than not, she gets money for lunch. But I know she'll really enjoy a hand packed lunch" 

"None of that from now on Daniel, the Urchin is a growing girl and needs healthy foods for a child her age. I read that servings of fruits and vegetables are a must" Lucifer held the car door open for Dan as they reached it, but Dan stopped stunned. 

"You read about taking care of kids?" 

"Yes Daniel, I thought if I was going to be around the Urchin on a more full time basis that I should know what to and what not to feed her. She's said that they hand out milk at lunch times, so juice and water are mandatory. She's also informed me that they have a snack time in the later part of the day because they have lunch earlier in the day" They got into the car, no longer having the time to waste. 

"Hey since we're staying with you right now, would you mind if I put you down as an emergency contact with the school? That way if something happens and they can't get a hold of us they'll call you, and you'll be allowed on the list to pick Trixie up" 

"Of course I don't mind Daniel, what kind of Devil would I be if I did?" Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. 

They pulled up to Trixie's school with a few moments to spare. So instead of going for the drop off line Dan pulled the car into the parking lot and they all got out. Trixie immediately ran off to her friends while Dan and Lucifer headed into the front office. 

"Hi Mr. Espinosa!" the young lady manning the desk greeted. Her name escaped Dan for a moment before remembering. 

"Hi Ruby, hey Trixie's with me for a little while so I'm going to be the main contact, we'll let you know when that changes. But I need to put down a new emergency contact" Ruby nodded and got out the paperwork. 

"Here is the form is this the contact?" Ruby asked, eyeing Lucifer now. She blushed when he smiled at her. 

"Hello Darling, yes I am. Lucifer Morningstar" Lucifer greeted. 

"Woah, you own Lux right?" 

"Indeed I do Ruby" Dan snorted and started filling out the form. 

"What's your phone number Lucifer?" The Devil rattled it off, shooting the dazed Ruby a smile hoping she was to out of it to remember. Dan continued with the form before signing his name at the bottom and pushing the paper to Lucifer. "If everything looks good sign at the bottom next to mine" Lucifer looked the paper over before signing his name with a flourish only Lucifer was capable of. "Great, Ruby I'm also going to add him to Trixie's pick up list." 

"Okay great!" Ruby types for a while on her computer. Dan jumps a little when the first bell goes off, Lucifer raises an eyebrow as if to ask 'should I be worried about that noise?' So Dan tells him, 

"Classes started" Lucifer nods once and turns his attention to Ruby. She finishes typing and looks up at Lucifer, she blushes even more that before as Dan rolls his eyes. 

"Okay Mr. Morningstar, if you can just stand at the tape and face me for a picture" Lucifer looks to Dan. 

"Standard procedure since the Malcolm incident" Dan informs, watching as Lucifer's face hardens at the realization, Malcolm had kidnapped Trixie directly from the school and thankfully the school took many precautions since then to make sure it never happened again. Such as, everyone one a child's pick up list had to have a recent photo on file. Lucifer nods and goes to stand against the slate grey background. Lucifer stands out pale skin with his black suit, he smiles wide for the picture, almost a silly look stretching out on his face. Dan laughs as Ruby snaps the photo. 

"Alright Mr. Espinosa, Mr. Morningstar, I'll file the paperwork now and everything will be all set." 

"Thanks Ruby" 

"Thank you Darling" Lucifer holds the door to the office open for Dan as the step back out into the cool morning air. It was finally approaching winter in Los Angeles, not that it meant it would get super cold, but it was enough for a light jacket. "Well Daniel" Lucifer fell into step next to Dan "What is on the agenda for today?" 

"Nothing on my end man, I'm totally free, anything you need to do?" The got into the car and Dan started in the direction of the house. 

"I do actually need to check on Lux, with Mazikeen off bounty hunting I need to do the books and check stock" 

"Alright, when do you wanna go?" 

"Probably now is the best time, so we can come back and pick up the Urchin." Dan nodded "Head back to the house first though Daniel, I would like to switch to the Corvette." 

* * *

Lucifer and Dan rumbled up to Lux in the Corvette, Lucifer handing the keys off to the valet. Lucifer led Dan inside, by passing the security guard. At this early in the day Lux was absolutely empty aside from the bartender who was cutting fruit and putting them into small holders. Lucifer greeted him as they continued up to the penthouse. 

"Alrighty" Lucifer walked over to a shelf filled with little leather bound notebooks. "Ah here is the most recent" 

"What's that?" 

"Lux's stock books. I don't trust any of the employees not to order extras to keep for themselves, Lux is a reputable business Daniel, I haven't had a single bad mark in my books since opening." Lucifer grabbed a nice looking fountain pen "care to join me Daniel? It'll be boring but needs must and all that!" Lucifer shook off his suit jacket before laying it over the piano bench. 

"Sure. We're just counting stock?" 

"Yes and comparing it to what I ordered last time, anything that's not been used to much won't be ordered again like the higher end booze. We do have a few drinks here that are pricey, the ingredients get replaced about once a month" Lucifer led Dan to the elevator. The went down into the club and into a hidden door behind the bar. They went through a long hallway, one Dan remembered from trying to get at Lux's books when Maze knocked him out and dropped him off naked at Chloe's. They went further than Dan had ever been, turned a corner, and entered an alcoholics heaven. Shelf upon shelf lined the walls of the stock room, bottles on bottles on bottles of booze. "Okay Daniel, everything is ordered alphabetically, if you don't mind helping will you tell me how many bottles of Patron there are?" Dan walked down the line to find the alcohol. 

"Three bottles" Dan informed. Lucifer made a note in his book. 

"Woodford Reserve?" 

"Two" 

"Hennessey?"

"Three" 

"Grey Goose?" 

"None" Lucifer snorted before making a large circle on his book. It went on like that for a while, Lucifer calling out a name and Dan calling back how many there were. Finally they got to the end of the booze and moved onto the wines, this portion didn't take long. Lucifer walked the line of shelves up and down twice before making a few notes. 

"On to the beers" Lucifer opened another door leading into a room full of kegs. "I'll do the heavy lifting if you don't mind manning the book." Dan nodded and took the book and pen from Lucifer. The Devil rolled his sleeves up and in a show of Celestial strength just started grabbing one full keg in each hand, swinging them up to look at the names before putting them down. It wasn't long before Lucifer started rattling off numbers and brands. "three Bud Light Platinum, two Milwaukee Ice, four Guinness, two Blue Moon..." Lucifer went on like that through about thirty different brands. Dan hadn't even known that Lux sold beer, Dan told Lucifer as such. "We have all types of people here Daniel, but not everyone can afford a fifteen dollar top shelf martini or a three hundred dollar bottle of wine. However, we discourage the notion that selling beer makes Lux cheap, or that we're becoming a sports bar" Lucifer shuddered in horror. 

Soon they were heading back up to the penthouse. It was an awkward moment when a laughing Lucifer and Dan stumbled out of the elevator to find Chloe standing in the middle of the penthouse. 

* * *

"Oh...I thought you weren't here" Chloe said lamely, hands in her pockets. Dan was so tense he thought he'd explode. 

"Well we are Detective" Lucifer strode past, a mask falling over his face. He poured two glasses of his standard whiskey and handed one to Dan. Dan unknowing of what else to do took a small sip and watched Chloe. 

"Um...I....I went by your place Dan, Maze was there." Chloe's voice was small, posture portraying how embarrassingly awkward this whole situation was. 

"Yeah I told her she could stay there while everything settled down. Didn't think she was welcome around your place anymore" Dan informed, he nonchalantly strolled to the piano and plopped down on the bench, trying to hide how tense he was. Lucifer came to stand at his shoulder, placing his tumbler of whiskey down on the piano top. 

"Oh...good. How's Trixie?" 

"Doing better, she still doesn't understand what happened, but she's doing alright. She was happy to go back to school this morning" Dan couldn't help but dig, he still couldn't believe Chloe had planned to flee with a child who adored learning and going to school. Chloe flinched as the dig settled in. 

"Good. I'm glad, have you been staying here?" Chloe took a very unsubtle look around, no doubt trying to spot some sign of Dan living here and not with Maze. 

"No" Dan answered simply. He wasn't going to give her any hints, not when she had pointed a loaded gun at their kid. 

"Oh" it was so awkward that Dan was sure his teeth were aching from holding back words. 

"Why did you come here Detective?" Chloe flinched again as Lucifer addressed her, as if his very voice caused her pain. "Why venture into the Devil's lair if you are so frightened?" Lucifer teased unkindly, his face and voice portraying how cold he felt towards her right now. 

"I wanted to apologize for the other day...for making a scene" Dan tensed even further. She'd apologize about making a scene but not about being ready to shoot his daughter?

"A yes!" Lucifer practically growled "A scene! The most important thing that happened the other day! You caused a bloody scene" Lucifer threw his arms out sarcastically, almost a gleeful look coming to his eyes when Chloe took a hasty step back. 

"I can't and won't apologize for being scared" 

"How about the little incident where **YOU THREATENED BEATRICE'S LIFE FOR BEING IN A CAR WITH ME!**" Lucifer's eyes flared their fierce red as his voice reached a depth Dan had never heard before, it almost sounded like it came directly from his chest, deeply reverberating around the room. Chloe tried to step back further, but in her haste she tripped over her heeled boot and went down hard on her ass. She looked up at Lucifer in horror while tears gathered in her eyes. Dan was done feeling sorry for her, he felt that maybe he'd gone too easy on her that day, let it go too quickly and without much fuss. "How about that moment Chloe Decker? You daughter that you proclaim to love so much, scared for her life as her mother pointed a gun at her. She's been having nightmares because of you!" Dan gasped and looked at Lucifer, he knew the Devil didn't lie, but he had no idea that Trixie was that affected. Dan didn't even think she had seen that moment. 

"I was scared!" Chloe yelled, tears now streaming down her face. Dan just looked on sipping at his whiskey with curiosity, He'd never seen this side of Chloe before, he'd also never seen this side of Lucifer up close before. He knew Lucifer had a temper over those he cared about but had never seen it like this. Dan just sat back and let Lucifer deal with it. 

"No one should ever be so scared that they intend to hurt their own child Detective" Lucifer drowned the rest of his whiskey. Dan swapped Lucifer's glass with his own knowing that Lucifer need the familiar comfort of the drink. "I apologize that you found out the way you did, so jarringly, I intended to take you aside and show you in private. That doesn't make what you did right though" 

"I just want to keep Trixie safe" 

"Have I ever threatened Beatrice? Has Maze? Amenadiel?" Lucifer looked down at Chloe, he didn't even remember how he'd begun to feel for her, he had just been interested in how she was immune to him. Lucifer knew deep down that he still cared for the Detective, just no longer in the way he had thought that he did. In fact it was easy to look at Daniel and realize that he feels more for him now than he ever felt for Chloe. Lucifer blinked keeping the shock off of his face....he was in love with Daniel. Lucifer couldn't believe it was so...easy, he looked at Daniel for a moment. Watched as the man poured another whiskey but didn't drink any, just held it waiting and ready for when Lucifer finished the glass he had now. He didn't know if Daniel returned his newly discovered feelings, but Lucifer vowed to himself then and there that he wouldn't proceed with Daniel as he did with the Detective. It was obvious that it had never worked, and Daniel was very much his own man, one very unsure of himself, but a totally different human being none the less. 

Lucifer swallowed the rest of his drink and gently took the other glass from Daniel, making sure their hands touched the whole time. Daniel blushed a light pink under his tanned skin as they touched. Lucifer swung his gaze away, not ready to be caught staring. "I have never, ever hurt Beatrice, nor would I ever Detective. I'm sorry if that's not perfectly clear to you. Maze would never hurt her nor would Amenadiel. We have proven ourselves over and over again to you, yet still the moment you begin to believe the truth all of the proof just vanishes in your eyes" Lucifer shook his head "I'm done Detective. I'm stretching and pulling myself in too many directions trying to please you and I am done. I've realised that my feelings for you would never be returned and I've begun to get over it, but I will not bend myself backward trying to please you any longer. Daniel trusts me to be in Beatrice's life, these past five days with Beatrice around have been better days than I have experienced in a while, for Daniel too I would assume" Dan nodded. "I will of course defer to Daniel with all things having to do with the child but that's who I will go to, Daniel, not you." Lucifer shrugged his suit jacket back on. Dan sensing the upcoming end of the conversation, stood and walked their empty glasses back to the bar. 

"Chloe, Lucifer is allowed in Trixie's life. She had two Angels and a demon on her side. Right now Trixie is the most well protected kid in all of LA if not the whole world. I know they would never hurt her. You seriously need to take my advice Chlo, get some help, figure shit out. Chloe..." Dan took a deep breath, he didn't want to do this but at this point he thinks it needs to be said out in the open. "Trixie is my daughter too, I know we have joint custody, but if you ever pull what you did again, or try to grab Trixie at school and run like you were planning on doing I will not hesitate to take you to court to get full custody." Chloe opened her mouth to argue but Dan didn't let her start "I love you Chloe, I will always love you in some way, but you've gone too far. I will not hesitate to get full custody, which trust me I WILL get full custody, and if that happens and you get worse I will deny you visitation rights. Right now you aren't going to get Trixie back until you get some help, even if I have to file a temporary restraining order. I don't want to have to do any of this Chloe but I will for Trixie's safety." 

"You would take Trixie away from me and give her to the Devil?" 

"Goddamnit Chloe the Devil never held a loaded gun at my kid!" Dan shouted before taking a deep breath. "This conversation is over Chloe. Get some help to be able to see your daughter again" 

"Please see yourself out Detective, you're no longer welcome" Lucifer added face hard and voice cold. They both watched as Chloe stood on shaky legs. She looked like a baby deer as she wobbled to the elevator. Dan felt sorry but at the same time was unapologetic. It was too late for sympathy, Chloe had gone too far and Dan had to put his foot down for Trixie. The elevator opened and closed on Chloe crying silently, harsh sobs faded out for straight tears. Dan slumped against Lucifer as soon as the elevator closed all the way. The Devil put an arm around him and turned his body into Dan's. 

"That was bloody awful" Lucifer mumbled into Dan's hair. Dan wrapped his arms around the taller man, it felt like he had been awake for years now. So much for his well rested morning. Dan looked down at his phone. 

"We have to get Trix in an hour" He muttered into Lucifer's chest. "It was awful, I hate having to threaten her like that, but Trixie comes first" 

"Always" Lucifer said firmy, he leaned back and look Dan in the eyes. "I'm sorry about not informing you of Beatrice's nightmares, she swore me to secrecy, but I meant to tell you today." Lucifer sighed "She woke me up in the middle of the night on Friday. She'd been so scared. I carried her out to the theater bed and we watched Frozen until she drifted back off." Lucifer told him quietly. 

"It's okay Lucifer, I'm glad she felt comfortable enough to seek you out, I'm a little sad she didn't come to me, but I understand." Dan burrowed his face into Lucifer. This day had been way too long. 

"Let's go get the Urchin and go out for dinner Daniel. That might make us all feel better and we can stop for ice cream after" Dan nodded and they headed to the elevator. "Do you think more stuffed toys might help Beatrice sleep undisturbed?" Dan laughed. 

"I don't know about all of that, especially with that ridiculous thirteen foot unicorn coming. I do know that when she gets scared she likes a light on, so maybe string lights around the ceiling she can turn on if she gets scared?" Dan suggested. 

"An excellent idea Daniel, we'll have to go shopping later" Dan groaned and Lucifer laughed. The elevator closed and left the penthouse empty and quiet. 


	7. The Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant unicorn shows up. Chloe makes an appearance.
> 
> Chapter Warning: The end of this Chapter gets really dark, homophobia, child abuse, sexual assault. Like it gets pretty bad, when you see the last page break that's where the darkness comes. But there is fluff afterward! Go see end chapter notes for a re-cap of the darkness if you want to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good sized chapter....and maybe our boys will even talk about...their FEELINGS *gasp* we shall wait and see. ;) 
> 
> I redid work tags for this chapter. So please go look and heed the warnings. It gets dark people, grab a flashlight.

The Unicorn

A text notification pinging on Lucifer's cell phone woke him. It was very early, he could tell from the sunlight just starting to shine in his room. Lucifer picked his phone up and blinked bleary eyes until he could read the text. Once he could Lucifer sat up with an excited grin. Lucifer shot up, throwing his robe on and shuffling down the hall to Daniel's room. Lucifer went in quietly, wary of waking the Urchin next door, he crept up to Dan's bed where the man was curled on his side snoring lightly. Lucifer smiled and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. The man woke up almost instantly, tensing then relaxing when he saw Lucifer. 

"Daniel, the unicorn stuffy is here" Lucifer informed the sleepy detective. Lucifer was a silly sort of excited, hoping the words would wake Daniel up just as they did him. "The delivery truck is coming now" 

"The unicorn?" Daniel asked groggily, voice portraying his confusion, before recognition lit up his face. "The unicorn!" 

"Hush, the Urchin is sleeping next door. Get up Daniel, we have to get it into the house" the bloody thing was thirteen feet tall and very wide, it was the biggest Lucifer could find on short order but he wanted Beatrice to have everything she ever wanted and he had no qualms about anything she requested. When Beatrice had jokingly told Daniel that she wanted the biggest unicorn he could find for her birthday Lucifer took it upon himself to deliver, even if her birthday wasn't for another month. 

Dan got up, slinging on his own robe Lucifer had gotten him. It was crazy going from the wage of a disgraced detective to suddenly living with someone who had money practically coming out of their ears. When Lucifer had ordered the seven hundred dollar unicorn custom made, Dan had been shocked, and then mad thinking that Lucifer was just trying to be annoying, but then he softened when he found out Lucifer had overheard that random conversation with Trixie. Dan laughed quietly as Lucifer grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the house. The Devil was acting like Dan imagined Trixie would when she saw the thing. 

Dan stopped in his tracks at the front door when he saw a full eighteen wheeler pulling up to the house. Lucifer went ahead to greet the delivery men. Dan honestly didn't know how they were going to get this thing in the house if it took a whole damn semi-truck to deliver it! Dan wandered forwards as the opened the back of the truck. It took four men to pull the unicorn out of the truck. 

It sat on it's legs thankfully, Dan thought it might stand straight up. The body was a pristine white while the 'hooves' were rainbow colored, it's mane was silver with purple streaks, and it's horn was rainbow as well. It was honest to God the ugliest thing Dan had ever seen in his life, and he knew that Trixie would absolutely adore it. Feeling generous Dan took a picture of Lucifer standing next to it, inspecting the horn. Lucifer didn't know he was being photographed and had an absolutely maniacal grin on his face, eyes wide with excitement. Dan decided to send the picture, but instead of sending it directly to Chloe, he made a group chat consisting of Chloe, Dr. Linda, Maze, Ella, and Amenadiel. He sent the photo first before writing underneath 'Lucifer went nuts. Think Trixie will like it?' 

It didn't take long for the replies to come pouring in. Dr. Linda texted first...

_how big is that thing?!?!?!?! its taller than lucifer! -linda_

_ 13 ft -dan _

_ holy unicorn batman! -ella _

_ i wish i was your kid right about now dan -ella_

_ what is that monstrosity? -amenadiel _

_ its a giant stuffed unicorn just got delivered took a whole 18 wheeler -dan_

_ lucifer bought it for trix -dan _

_ it was 700$ -dan _

_ trixie is going to luv that -maze_

_ you have to film her reaction dan! -linda_

_ i second! -ella_

_ i do want to see her face when she sees it -amenadiel _

_ yeah record it dan -maze _

_ also can we talk about the look on lucifers face? zoom in -ella_

_ he looks like hes back torturing in hell -maze _

_ he looks crazy -amenadiel _

_ he looks very excited i hope you both have fun giving it to trixie -linda _

_ chloe what do you think of this? -linda _

Dan waited for a reply anticipation rolling in his gut, he startled when Lucifer stepped up next to him. "Did you see it Daniel?" Lucifer asked excitedly "do you think the urchin will like it?" 

"Yeah I saw it Luce, and I think she's going to love it. I sent a picture to everyone" Dan showed him, laughing when Lucifer pouted at how he looked in the photo. "They want me to film her reaction so they can all see it." 

"Good idea Daniel, but first we have to get this thing in the house!" Lucifer bounced off, Dan shot off a quick text that a video reaction would be incoming, but first they had to actually get it inside. Dan put his phone back into his robe pocket and ignored it's buzzing as he helped Lucifer. 

It took some finagling and a lot of heaving and cursing, but eventually they got the thing inside and into the theater room. Luckily, Lucifer's place was so big that it fit underneath the ceiling just fine. Dan got his phone ready while Lucifer went to go get Trixie. 

"Alright guys" Dan said to the camera before turning it around to show the unicorn sitting there. "We got it inside, Luce is going to go get Trixie now, she's been asleep while we've been heaving the thing inside. It really is huge! Oh! Here they come!" Dan turned the camera around. Lucifer came out of the hallway holding Trixie to his chest, her face was buried in his shoulder and she was giggling. 

"No, you cannot look yet, hold on moppet" Lucifer put a big hand over her eyes and sat her down. He fussed for a minute, moving her to where she faced the unicorn. He played around with her little robe that mirrored his and Dan's making her wait. 

"Lucifer!" Trixie giggled "I want to see!" Lucifer looked up at Dan, sending him a soft smile when Dan nodded to let Trixie look. 

"Alright Urchin, on the count of three....one...two...two and a half..."

"Lucifer!" Trixie laughed. 

"Very well then, I know it's not quite your eleventh birthday yet, but I overheard you talking to your father. Do you remember what it was that you said you wanted?" Trixie thought for a moment, and even though Lucifer's hand covered most of her face Dan saw the way she lit up. 

"No. Way." 

Lucifer moved his hand. Dan zoomed in on Trixie's face as she went from happy to shocked. "You said you wanted the biggest unicorn we could find" Suddenly Trixie let out an ear piercing scream and shot forward. Her little body impacting the unicorn didn't even move the ridiculous thing. 

"I think she likes it" Dan was laughing, the poor little girl was so overwhelmed. Dan moved the camera to Lucifer, forever catching the soft look on his face as he watched Trixie embrace the giant stuffy. Trixie stopped and ran back to Lucifer before tackling him. 

Playing along, Lucifer dropped down as Trixie climbed on top of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Trixie was hugging him hard. Lucifer's arms came up to embrace her, he sat up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"You're very welcome Beatrice. Do you think you'd like to help us get it situated into your room?" Trixie nodded her head fast. Dan laughed, they both look over at him. "You know Beatrice, your father helped me surprise you with this. Don't you think he deserves a hug too?" Lucifer set Trixie on her feet with a devious grin. "You should tackle him!" Trixie came running. Dan laughed and dodged her, he spun around and handed the phone off to Lucifer before grabbing his little monkey up into his arms and spinning her around. 

Lucifer swung the camera, still recording, onto Dan and Trixie. Dan had Trixie on his shoulders now, helping her plant a kiss onto the giant snout of the unicorn. Lucifer stopped the video and hit send. "Okay Beatrice, I think you need to go get dressed, because as much as you may want to stay with the stuffy we do have to get you off to school. However, we will get it into your room later. Now how do you feel about going shopping for some more decorations after school?" Trixie nodded "off you go then moppet, I'll get your lunch ready" Trixie went running. Dan took his phone back and read the reactions. 

_ that was so cute!!!!! -ella _

_ has she names it yet? -amenadiel _

_ that was some good shit -maze _

_ i want lucifer to be my dad -ella _

_ so...you guys all have nicknames for eachother? -linda_

_ you called him luce, and he called trixie moppet, and he calls you daniel. -linda _

_ that is so cute! -ella _

_ moppet thats like the most british thing ive ever heard -ella _

_ sorry guys questions later have to get monkey to school -dan. _

Dan blushed and put his phone down while he went to go get dressed. Lucifer had already gotten dressed and was down in the kitchen preparing Trixie's lunch. Dan sighed as he pulled his shoes on, this was the most domestic he'd ever felt, even when he was still with Chloe it wasn't like this. It hadn't even been like this is Charlotte or any of his previous partners. With Lucifer, being domestic was as easy as breathing, sometimes he didn't even know he was doing it. Last night they'd taken turns telling Trixie stories to get her to go to sleep, sitting side by side on her bed reading chapters from Harry Potter. He didn't even realise how domestic it had been until they'd each gone to their separate rooms. Dan rested his burning cheek on the door frame as he thought. Lucifer had given his that speech about the sexualities, and Dan had felt a little bit better about his secret desires, but he was starting to get really annoyed with just how secret they were. Dan wanted to do nothing more but march down into the kitchen with confidence and just kiss Lucifer, do what he'd been fantasising about for a while. Not even a passionate kiss, just a press of lips, romantic and domestic and soft and all of the things Dan had grew up knowing he shouldn't be. He wanted the chance to be soft with Lucifer, and actually act on his feelings. 

"Daniel! We're going to run late!" Came Lucifer's voice. Dan pushed himself off the door frame and went on his way to the kitchen, where they'd all decided to gather on mornings. Trixie was dressed and ready to go, Lucifer was stuffing her lunch bag into her backpack. He zipped up the bag "oops! Can't forget this" Lucifer grabbed Trixie's homework folder and opened her backpack "ah Daniel!" Lucifer greeted when he saw him "your phone has been going crazy." he informed. Lucifer grabbed the bag and took Trixie's hand. "Get your coat Daniel, it's chilly out this morning" they made their way to the front door. Dan grabbed his leather jacket and his phone, he didn't look at his phone, just slipped it into his pocket, too focused on getting Trixie to school. If he had he would have noticed the notification telling him he missed a call from Chloe. 

* * *

They had successfully dropped Trixie off at school when Dan noticed his phone. "Chloe called me" Dan told Lucifer as the man pulled them out of the drop off line at Trixie's school. "She just said to call her back, and that she wasn't calling to yell" 

"I'll pull over if you want some privacy Daniel" Lucifer offered, eyes set firmly on the road.

"No...anything she says to me I'll just tell you later, so you may as well know now." Dan nodded to himself before hitting the dail button. It rang twice before she picked up. 

"Hi" Chloe greeted softly, almost timid "I saw your texts, sorry I didn't reply. I was...well I was crying." Chloe admitted "she just looks so happy." 

"She really was Chloe, I think that thing just made her whole year" Dan told her, he didn't know why she was being so open with him, she usually wasn't. 

"That's great Dan...um well I was wondering, can we talk? I...I want to apologize, but I want to do it face to face, can we meet up somewhere? L-Lucifer too?" Dan looked over at Lucifer, he looked back at Dan and just quirked an eyebrow 

"What were thinking about?" 

"Maybe Lux...or somewhere neutral. I swear I'm not going to put up a fight or cause a scene, I just want to talk" Lucifer mouthed Lux, and then mouth whenever. Dan nodded 

"We can do Lux? How about in an hour? Lucifer and I have some errands to run but not until a little bit later" 

"Sure Dan. I'll be at Lux in an hour" she said goodbye and hung up. Dan shrugged when Lucifer looked at him. 

"I have no idea what she wants to talk about, she'd better not get upset about the unicorn" 

"Do you think she will?" Lucifer asked, he made a u-turn as soon as he could and headed for Lux instead of the house. 

"I really don't know, she said she wanted to apologize" Dan shrugged again "I have a feeling it's a glass of whiskey kind of day thought" 

"Right you are Daniel, right you are." 

* * *

Lucifer and Dan settled down into a booth at Lux, again it was almost completely deserted, aside for a few employee's wandering around getting the club ready for the night. Lucifer had ordered brunch and they were putting food out all around the table, hoping that a meal would fill any awkward silences bound to come. It was about an hour and fifteen minutes after their phone call that Chloe showed up. She approached their table, she had on a long brown coat covering up whatever she was wearing, and her hair was up in a tight bun. She looked exhausted, but not as bad as the other day. 

"Hey" she greeted, looking them both over. 

"Hi Chloe, take a seat, we haven't had breakfast yet. Unicorn took up most of the morning" Dan gave her a light smile. He was glad to see her looking a little bit better, Chloe had never been good with extended leaves from work, she just didn't know how to relax. 

"Thanks" Chloe pulled out a chair, on the other side of the table Dan and Lucifer sat shoulder to shoulder on the booth. Lucifer was busy texting away, he'd said something earlier about a supplier for Lux being out of stock of something that they'd ordered yesterday when they came to do inventory, and was trying to find a backup supplier for the next few days. 

"Lucifer has some business for the club, so what do you want to talk about?" 

"I thought about what you said yesterday. I wanted to apologize, to both you and Lucifer. I've been...there's no excuse for how I've been acting. I still can't believe how badly I must had scared Trixie. I've been stupid Dan" Chloe sighed, she played with the hem of her coat, Dan noticed she was wearing jeans and plain tennis shoes, not usual for Chloe. "I understand that you've been protecting Trixie, and I'm so thankful for that, and I know that yesterday's conversation was all about protecting Trixie, and I'm going to do better Dan I swear. I was just...well I was just hoping to see Trixie" Chloe bit her lip nervously and looked up at Dan. Dan noticed that Lucifer had put his phone away and was now intently watching Chloe. 

"Well...the place I'm at is a lot closer to Trixie's school, so I'm going to keep her on the weekdays. But I think for now...doing alternate weekends might work, and that's even if Trixie wants to see you Chloe, I'm going to leave that up to her. She might not be comfortable spending the night you yet" Dan told her honestly, Trixie had barely brought Chloe up, Dan wasn't sure Trixie wanted to see her at all, let alone for a whole weekend. Chloe nodded her head, she looked hurt, but also understanding. "I'll have to talk to Trixie when we get home later Chlo" 

"I understand. I'm grateful that you'd be willing to give me a chance. I know how bad I messed up" Chloe saw that Lucifer was paying attention now and turned to him. "Lucifer...I'm sorry, for how I've been treating you since I found out. I want to say that I was scared, and that my whole world had flipped...but there's no excuse. I've been acting like you're a monster. I'm sorry. I don't know much about who you are 'supposed' to be, aside from what I read in the bible. I don't know now how much of the bible is actually real....so I'm sorry" Lucifer gave her a thoughtful look. 

"The bible is a work of fiction written by humans. Not any of it is real, maybe some has truth to it, but every time it's edited or revised and a new copy comes out it loses more and more of the true story. Although Detective, I've never lied to you...ever. So if you just think back on everything I've ever told you about my life, you'd have a better idea of who I am more than the bible would ever give you." Lucifer informed her. "I'm willing to move past things, as long as you give me your word you won't ever try to harm your daughter again" 

"I swear" Chloe replied instantly.

"Very well. I accept your apology" Lucifer tilted his head gracefully. 

"I'll talk to Trixie and get back to you Chloe, but Lucifer and I have some errands to run" Dan got up, pulling Lucifer up with him. He wasn't ready to forgive Chloe yet and didn't want things to get awkward now. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay...bye guys." 

* * *

Later that night after their shopping trip, Dan got Trixie ready for bed and decided to talk to her about Chloe. 

"Hey monkey. I wanted to talk to you." Dan tucked her in and sat on the bed "I talked to Mommy today" Trixie just looked at him. "you're going to stay with me and Lucifer a lot more often than before...but I was wondering, do you still want to see Mommy?" 

Trixie thought for a minute. "I know Mommy was scared but she scared me really bad. I love Mommy, Daddy" 

"I know baby. I still love your Mommy too, she's always going to be our family" 

"I love Lucifer too Daddy. Lucifer's amazing" Dan smiled at her "do you like Lucifer Daddy?" 

"Lucifer's a good friend Monkey" 

"No Daddy! Do you like like Lucifer?" Dan paused as he worked out what she meant before flushing. 

"Why do you think I like Lucifer like that honey?" 

"Well...you guys always give each other gooey looks. I think you should kiss Lucifer" Dan was full on blushing, from the mouths of babes. 

"Kiss Lucifer? Well baby...I do like Lucifer, but I usually like to kiss girls" Dan was struggling to articulate himself in a way Trixie would understand. Trixie rolled her eyes and Dan mentally cursed himself, she had definitely gotten that from him. 

"Yeah Daddy, but you can kiss boys too. Lucifer likes you too Daddy, but I don't think he'll kiss you unless you tell him it's alright" 

"And if I did start kissing Lucifer...you'd be okay with that?" 

"Yes! Lucifer could be my step-devil" Trixie giggled "Lucifer loves us" 

"I hope he does Monkey, I will tell you if I start kissing Lucifer. But right now I need to know about Mommy...how would you feel about spending every other weekend with her? She really misses you Monkey" 

"I kinda miss her too." Trixie thought for a minute "Yeah I'll spend weekends with her. I have to ask her about my school project anyways can it be this weekend? As long as I get to call you and Lucifer if I get scared" 

"Of course baby. I'll let Mommy know. Now I wanted to tell you...this house we're in is a secret. I'll pick you up from Mommy's place and drop you off, but can you promise me you won't tell her where we're at? This is Lucifer's secret hideout, no Mommies allowed" 

"I'll keep it a secret Daddy I swear!" 

"Good, now it's time for you to go to bed Monkey. I love you" Dan kissed her forehead. 

"I love you too Daddy" Trixie snuggled down, she had wanted to sleep on the unicorn but Dan was worried about her falling off of it, so she was in bed but was cuddling one of its large hooves. Dan smiled and left the room only to run directly into Lucifer, who was trying his hardest not to look like he had been eavesdropping. 

Dan's heart just about stopped. He didn't know how long Lucifer had been listening in. "How long were you there?" 

"The whole time" Lucifer admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry." They moved away from Trixie's room. 

"It's alright Lucifer. Um so you heard all of that?" Lucifer nodded. Dan blushed "she's...she's just a kid, she doesn't really understand how those sort of things work" Dan stammered. He was so nervous! Lucifer was looking at him, brown eyes boring into his soul. 

"I know" Lucifer said simply, they ended up at the door to Lucifer's room "If you want to talk..." Lucifer trailed off looking awkward. 

"Um...let me go get into my sweats okay? Can I come back in here? We can talk?" 

"Of course Daniel." Dan nodded and scurried away. He need to take a moment to get his shit together. 

* * *

Lucifer had changed out of his suit and was sitting on his bed in just pajama pants when Dan returned. He was sitting with his long legs pulled up underneath himself, he was on his phone but put it away when he saw Dan returning. Lucifer patted the bed and Dan got up into it, taking a moment to rearrange himself comfortably before looking up at Lucifer. 

"So..." Dan started with a sigh, he wasn't really sure where to begin. So he took a deep breath and just let it all out. "So...you know after our conversation about sexuality that I've been...confused. Um, when I was a kid I was bullied. A lot. My dad...he wasn't a very nice guy. Very much against anything gay, he ridiculed me as I grew up. If I didn't take enough of an interest in sports I was a 'fairy', and if I didn't have a girlfriend I was a 'faggot'. I um....There was a boy in my freshman class. Jonathan. He was really nice, better to me than any girlfriend I had ever had. We snuck around, we never got further than kissing...but I had taken him out in my car, we were making out parked on a hill when my father showed up." Dan laughed dryly, clearing his throat when the laugh got thick. "It was something straight out of a nightmare. My dad ripped the car door open and pulled Jonathan out of the car. He threw him on the ground and stepped on his chest really hard. My dad ended up cracking three of his ribs, he spit on him then. Cursing him out in Spanish. Dad got to me next. He grabbed me and punched me in the face I don't even remember how many times. He said If I wanted to be gay he'd show me how to be gay." Dan looked down and started to tear up remembering that fateful night. "So he stripped me, right there in the open. Stripped me totally naked and said I'd get to be gay for a night. He grabbed Jonathan and stipped him too.." Dan cleared his throat, Lucifer made a sound deep in his throat and took both of Dan's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of his hands soothingly. Dan took a breath and continued. "Even though we'd been surprised and Jonathan was hurt...he was still hard. I wasn't, hadn't been since I saw my dad's face. So he told Jonathan that if he didn't fuck me that my Dad would find his sister and rape her, get her pregnant." Dan started to cry silently. "I begged my father to leave it alone. To let Jonathan go...but he wouldn't. So Jonathan...knowing he didn't have another choice did as he was told. I was bleeding by the time he was done. After it was over my dad made me walk home naked and bleeding and full of come. When I got home there...there was a prostitute waiting, and my dad made me have sex with her for hours. He made me take a viagra and I had sex with her until I passed out from exhaustion. Jonathan never spoke to me again and I never looked at another man ever again." Dan finished, he was trembling lightly. 

"I'll kill him" Lucifer growled, it echoed deep in his chest. Dan looked up and met fiery red eyes. Dan gave Lucifer a thankful look. 

"He's been dead for a long time Luce. I know he's in Hell too. He has to be" 

"Good. Next time I visit down under I'll have to pay him a visit" Lucifer's eyes faded back to brown "I am so sorry that happened to you Daniel" Lucifer spoke quietly. "Daniel...In light of this all, I do have to admit that I have developed feelings for you...if these are not welcome please let me know..."

"No! Um...no Lucifer, I...I'm confused, my dad's long dead and I won't let him haunt me anymore." Dan looked up at Lucifer, he didn't think he had any words for what he wanted so he decided to just take action. Dan sat up onto his knees and just...went for it. Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise as Dan kissed him, but he slowly slid them shut and brought a hand up to Dan's cheek. Dan tangled their free hands together, the other resting on Lucifer's shoulder for balance. This was...everything and more than Dan had ever imagined. Lucifer's lips were soft and supple even in the dry autumn air. His hand was warm against Dan's cheek, and as Lucifer got over his surprise he began to gently kiss back. It was as soft and as romantic as Dan had always hoped for. He was so sick and tired of being the macho one in relationships. Dan wanted someone to take care of him once, to kiss him in the morning and come kill the spiders that haunted the bathroom. Dan just wanted to be loved. 

Their kiss was chaste, just the slightest hint at open mouths. Dan eventually pulled back, feeling as if he had run a marathon. "I have feelings for you too Lucifer...and yours are more than welcome" Lucifer gave him a happy smile. "You...you're so good with Trixie and she loves you, you know that. You handled this whole this Chloe so well, you've provided for us, and protected us, and got Trixie that ridiculous stuffed animal just because she wanted it. You...you make me breakfast and just let me be close to you in a way that I've never been able to be with anyone else. I've always, always been a macho manly man in relationships, and sure I've always loved to provide for my family...but I don't wanna be the only one you know? Sometimes I just get so burnt out and tired...no one has ever taken care of me like you have Lucifer and we're not even in a relationship yet!" 

"Yet?" Lucifer teased gently, pulling Dan into him. "Daniel I will always take care of you and Beatrice. I don't want anything from you other than you being here with me" Lucifer kissed the top of his head and Dan leaned into him. "You have the Devil on your side" 

"I've never felt safer" Dan laughed, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underneath of Lucifer's jaw. The taller man tucked his head down and kissed him again "Thank you" Dan whispered as they parted. 

"Always darling, now it's been a long day and we have to be up early with the Spawn. Do you want to go back to your room or would you stay with me?" 

"Stay with you" Lucifer smiled. They parted to get underneath the blankets, Lucifer had his window open and the room was chilly. Dan laid down on his side, smiling happily when Lucifer tucked him up against his chest, pulling Dan in to be the little spoon. 

"Sweet dreams Darling" Lucifer kissed the back of Dan's neck. 

"Night Luce" Dan slipped off into a dreamless sleep, safe in the Devil's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan admits to Lucifer why he is so apprehensive of being in a relationship with another man. Dan discusses child abuse, and forced sexual assault. Perpetrated by Dan's father.


	8. Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Trixie at Chloe's for the weekend whatever shall Dan and Lucifer do all alone?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get therapy time for Dan and some smut in this chapter!!! All of the feels.

Weekend Away.

"Beatrice" Lucifer caught Trixie's attention as they pulled up to Chloe's house. "You remember what to do if you get scared and need me instantly?" 

"I pray to Samael" Trixie nodded, she understood how serious this moment was, and that Lucifer and Dan both needed reassurance. "I pray if anything feels weird, if I get scared, if Mommy scares me, or if anything is weird" 

"Good girl. You can also pray to check in with me, but do remember to call us later on with your cell phone as well" 

"So Mommy doesn't get suspicious" Trixie agreed. Dan stopped the car at Chloe's curb. 

"Now Monkey remember, we aren't saying that something bad is going to happen, we're just warning you in case it does" 

"I know Daddy. I love you, I love you too Lucifer" 

"We love you as well Moppet" Trixie grinned. On Wednesday after their conversation about kissing Lucifer, Dan passed Trixie in the kitchen and had just told her simply 'I'm kissing Lucifer now' it had taken a moment for her to process and then he'd gotten a squealing child all over him. Dan smiled at his daughter, she was so happy that he and Lucifer were together now, even if they had to have the obligatory 'we're taking things slow' conversation. But now that it was out in the open, Lucifer was being much more open about his affections to the Espinosa's. He hugged and kissed Dan all the time, and picked up Trixie whenever he felt like doing so, he'd even forgotten himself and called her Trix the other day. 

Dan noticed Chloe coming out of the house. "Looks like Mommy is ready for you Monkey" They got out of the car and Lucifer grabbed Trixie's bag. "Okay baby, you'll be here all of today, tomorrow, and then on Monday Mommy is going to take you to school, but we will pick you up okay?" 

"Okay Daddy!" Trixie skipped over to Chloe. "Hi Mommy" but she made no move to be affectionate. 

"Hi honey. I was thinking maybe we could get your stuff inside and then how do you feel about a day at the Zoo?" Dan didn't hear Trixie's reply he was too busy staring at Chloe. She looked...really strange, the make-up on her face was really thick around her left eye. Trixie ran inside but Dan grabbed Chloe's arm. 

"What happened to your eye?" He asked, trying to examine her closer. That's when he noticed the bruising around her throat as he scarf slipped down. 

"Dan!" She tried to cover herself back up. 

"I'll just go distract the Spawn" Lucifer walked past them, giving Dan a curious look over his shoulder. 

"Seriously Chloe what happened?" 

"Well...Mazikeen came back for her knives the other day...and we had a disagreement. I still wasn't okay, but it was after we talked...she just made me so angry and I punched her" Chloe laughed dryly "She made me regret that almost immediately. Nothing less than what I get" Chloe shrugged. "Nothing really happened Dan...I'm fine" 

"Sure. Well, just be careful Chloe. Maze is a demon" 

"I know Dan" Chloe went to turn but stopped. "You and Lucifer?" 

"What about me and Lucifer?" 

"You have a little hickey" Chloe pointed to the side of his neck. Lucifer had surprised him earlier in the morning, but he put a stop to it. 

"Oh! Um...yeah Lucifer and I are together." 

"You guys aren't doing anything weird in front of Trixie right?" Dan gave her a hard look. "What! I know how Lucifer is" 

"No Chloe, you really don't. We're fine in front of Trixie, and she knows that we're 'kissing' she's cool with it" Dan sighed, he saw Lucifer lingering by the open door, listening in but not making it obvious. "Listen we have to go, Trixie can call us whenever, either Lucifer or me we'll be together all day" Chloe nodded "Heard anything about the investigation?" 

"They're whispers that they might have us on leave longer" Chloe admitted "I talked to Ella, they let her back already seeing as she had nothing to do with any of it in the end. There's rumors that Lucifer isn't going to be allowed to come back" She warned. 

"Well...if that happens then we'll take it from there, it's something Lucifer and I have to discuss" The Devil came striding out of the house "we'll see you later Chlo!" Dan walked side by side with him. They got into the car in silence and started to drive away. 

"What do you think you're going to do if that's true Luce?" Dan asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I don't know Darling. I enjoyed working at the department, but I was always with the detective and I don't think we'd be very good partners anymore" Lucifer looked kind of sad, but also at the same time relieved. "Before everything happened I was happily running Lux, but I know the penthouse isn't the best place for a child" 

"You know Lucifer...I was going to ask, how would you feel about me leaving the force?" Lucifer shot him a surprised look. 

"But you love being a detective" 

"I've been loving it a lot less lately" Dan admitted. "I mean, with everything that happened with Palmetto I was pretty safe after, but Chloe was vilified, they turned on her so quickly. Not that they liked her much to begin with, not with 'Hot Tub High School' and everything, but once it came out that I was behind Palmetto they dropped me so fast too. You saw my desk the last time we went in. I've got the smallest desk off in a corner of the precinct that no one cares about. They send me on grunt assignments." Dan shrugged "at first I thought about staying and just doing desk work, but now that Cain is gone there's going to be a new Lieutenant and who knows how that's going to turn out. I'm going to be surprised if after all of this I even have a job. Also, at the same time I'm worried because I have Trixie to think about, and what am I going to do without a job?" 

"Daniel, surely you must know that if you never wished to work again that I would take care of yours and Beatrice's every needs?" 

"But what if we don't work out as a couple" 

"I still wouldn't ever leave you high and dry so to say. Even if you didn't want to just take Money I could also get you a job at one of the many companies I'm affiliated with, I could use any number of my unused favors for you. Or you could even get on the books at Lux, become a bartender." Lucifer gave him a grin "or an exotic dancer" 

Dan rolled his eyes, but then swallowed "Well...that's a lot to think about Luce. I mean it would be amazing, being able to be home all of the time with Trixie but I think I'd get bored eventually." 

"Yes and think about that, you could become a Private Investigator, a for hire bodyguard. Daniel you could even make and sell pudding if you wanted to! I would give you the world" Dan gave Lucifer a sheepish smile. "Or if you really wanted to you could keep doing your Improv comedy" Lucifer grinned at the look Dan gave him. 

"Don't bring that up. I don't have a micro-penis" Dan muttered, slumping in the car seat. 

"Oh I know Darling, I've felt your bulge while we kiss, definitely not small. I am just teasing you." 

Dan groaned and face palmed, cheeks rapidly turning red as Lucifer laughed and sped off. 

* * *

Later on they were back at the house when Lucifer sought Daniel out. His lover was out on the patio doing his daily workouts and Lucifer stopped to watch the show for a moment. Daniel was in gym shorts with no shirt on. He had just gotten out of the pool if the clingling shorts told Lucifer anything. Now he was doing pushups on a towel, Lucifer watched as the muscles bunched on his back, his arms hardly straining to keep himself up. Lucifer stepped up behind him, and with a laugh sat on Daniel's back. The man startled and his arms began to tremble as he held both of them up in a plank position. 

"Luce!" Dan grunted, laughter coloring his voice. "What are you doing?" 

"Well I saw the most beautiful bench..."

"You're an ass" 

"I'm your arse" Lucifer gave said arse a nice firm slap. Daniel's arms buckled and sent both of them crashing to the ground. Lucifer laughed on his back now, having rolled off of Daniel to save him from being crushed. 

"You're crazy" Dan shook his head, face stretched out into a grin. Lucifer thought Daniel's smile was probably the best he'd ever seen, it made Lucifer's chest warm from the inside. Dan leaned over and kissed Lucifer "but you're my crazy." He pressed their foreheads together, smiling when Lucifer nuzzled into him. 

"I came out to ask how you felt about Linda coming over. I wanted to speak with her but I didn't want to go to her house" 

"Yeah Luce that's fine, I was actually going to bring up going to see her, I thought maybe...some therapy might do me some good" Lucifer smiled at him. He couldn't be happier that Daniel was willing to discuss his feelings with someone, opening up was something he had always wanted for the other man, for it not to be terrifying. 

"Excellent. I'll invite her over and make sure she knows that this house is to be kept a secret" Dan nodded and kissed Lucifer again. 

"Go on you crazy man! I have to finish my work out" Dan laughed and rolled back into his push-up position. 

"I'm going to go make some lunch and call the Doctor, chicken caesar salad sound good?" 

"Sounds awesome" Lucifer knew that after workouts Dan liked to eat lightly. Lucifer kissed him on the cheek, watching for a moment as he settled back into a calmness and continued his work out. 

* * *

Dan paced the kitchen nervously. Dr. Linda had been here for about an house, Lucifer had asked to go first and he had gladly acquiesced, Dan had never talked to an actual therapist before, just drunk friends who thought they were one. Lucifer had said their sessions went on for about an hour and so Dr. Linda had taken Lucifer outside where they were both sat at the edge of the pool, calve deep in the water. When Dan had watched from the window for a while Lucifer was smiling, talking animatedly with his hands. Dan had smiled, but as time went on he just grew more and more nervous. 

Dan startled when he heard the glass doors to the patio opening. "I'll go get Daniel Doctor!" Lucifer called cheerfully. before calling out "Daniel!? Where are you Darling." Dan stepped out of the kitchen. Lucifer was smiling, but when he caught sight of Dan he stopped in his tracks, smile fading to a concerned furrowed brow. "Daniel? What's the matter?" 

"I'm just nervous Luce. I'm okay, is she outside?" 

"Yes Daniel, and Darling" Lucifer grabbed his face, cradling both hands against Dan's cheeks. "If at any time you don't feel comfortable you can stop at any time the Doctor will understand"

Dan gave him a little smile before kissing his nose and walking to the door. Dan took a fortifying breath and opened the door. 

Dr. Linda was sitting with her feet still in the pool, high heels placed neatly next to her, her cobalt blue dress was pulled up to her knees and there was a folded up towel for when she wanted to move. She was sitting there with all the poise and grace of a woman in charge and Dan felt his nervousness spike. She looked so professional, but not at all cold and Dan hoped that was true, he'd never really gotten to know the Dr. 

"Um...hi" Dan said, wanting to smash his face into the wall. Why was he so awkward? 

"Hello Daniel...or well I'm sorry that's what Lucifer calls you, how would you like me to address you?" Everything about this woman screamed sophistication. Dan swallowed nervously. 

"Daniel is fine...or well Dan it doesn't matter though. I like either." 

"We'll save Daniel for Lucifer then" Dr. Linda smiled up in his direction. "Do you want to have a seat here with me or somewhere else Dan?" 

"Oh!" Dan felt like an idiot just standing there. He quickly toed off his shoes and dunked his feet in the water. Flinching when the cool liquid soaked into his jeans, he sighed and put his face into his hands. Two seconds in and he was already messing it up. 

"You seem a little nervous Dan" Dr. Linda smiled at him, she sipped from a glass of water that Dan hadn't noticed before. "Am I making you nervous? Or is it the situation?" 

"A little bit of both" Dan answered truthfully, ignoring his wet pants now. "I've never talked to a therapist before, I don't really know how it goes. You...well you kind of look like the definition of poise and grace and sophistication" Dan laughed softly. 

"Thank you" Dr. Linda smiled back "So what is your main goal to talk about today Dan? How do you want to start?" she angled her body to him, telling him that she was fully listening. 

"Well...I know Lucifer thought it would be good for me to talk to you...I recently opened up to him about some stuff from childhood and it made him really sad" Dan admitted "I...I was really..." Dan shrugged and sent his feet swishing through the water, making gentle waves that crashed into Dr. Linda's ankles. "I looked up the definitions of some things and I believe it's called being repressed?" Dan laughed and shrugged again, he could already tell he would be doing that a lot today. "Sorry that was silly. Lucifer called it internalized homophobia. He did some research too" 

"Internalized Homophobia is very much a real thing Dan, but admitting that you are going through it and taking the first steps to break through that barrier are amazing, that you've done it on your own as well." 

"Well Lucifer has helped me a lot. It um...it seems like it's moving a little quick and that scares me but at the same time I want it more than anything" 

"Your relationship with Lucifer? Why do you think it's moving fast?" 

"Well...I saw his face...at the shoot out. After that I helped him with his wings, and then suddenly we were moving into this house and I just found myself falling for him" Dan shrugged again. "Every experience I've ever had it's me making the moves, planning dates, being romantic. But with Lucifer we haven't really had anything like that, I mean I have Trixie almost full time now, and it's really only been about a week. We haven't really had time to go out on a date, or have time alone. I mean sure we've been out, but I was helping him with his wings, that's always good for the both of us, but for me it's relaxing work. We went to Lux to take inventory, but we had a confrontation with Chloe and it kind of ruined it" another shrug. "We just sort of tripped and fell into domesticity, and don't get me wrong it's amazing! I just....it's fast for me" 

"I can understand that Dan. From going to being fully straight, to suddenly finding yourself in such a position with another man is one extreme to another, it probably will feel fast. That's when you have to step back and check with yourself Dan, you always have to check with yourself to make sure that you're not pulling yourself in too many different directions." Dan nodded, he understood what she was saying...

"That's kind of always been the problem. I'm kinda good with other people's emotions, I mean not like the best listener but I try. The worst though is myself, I think that's why I was so pent up and just stuck in my little shell for so long." 

"I have some homework for you then Dan. Whenever you're feeling unsure I want you to go into the bathroom, lock the door, look in the mirror and have a conversation with yourself. I know it sounds silly, but I want you to look at your reflection and ask 'how are you doing?' and then I want you to answer, just like a normal conversation. If you feel that you have a tough time, try to step back from the situation a little, pretend that you're talking to someone else for a minute and just answer yourself honestly. Even if the answer to your question is hard or painful." 

"Okay...I think I can do that" Dan nodded. 

"Good, that's a good start. Now how have you been feeling Dan?" Dan smiled at her roundabout question. 

"You're sneaky" 

"I have to be" Linda smiled. 

"Well...aside from being happy I guess I'm...scared, confused, angry, happy, sad...it's a little jumbled really" 

"Okay let's go through those one by one. First what's scaring you Dan?" 

"I'm scared about how hard I'm falling for Lucifer...I mean he's the Devil, he's immortal, I'm just going to grow old and die eventually, and he's still going to be here as he is. It's scary to think about." 

"Mortality does feel fleeting when you're around a bunch of celestials all day" Linda agreed "but that's just part of life, and I'm sure that Lucifer wouldn't let you leave life without reasurances, but that would be a conversation you need to have with him. As for falling in love with Lucifer, love is subjective to the person Dan. I've seen couples who have been together for ten plus years and are still scared to make commitments, and I've seen couples get married in less than three months of knowing each other and years down the line are still as deeply in love. I know you've been through your divorce with Chloe...is it the commitment that's scaring you?"

"Not really...I mean Lucifer, he's amazing, he's already really good with Trixie, and he's a great provider and loves providing for us, he's already promised me stability for the rest of my life and you know how he is with his deals" Dan laughed "I told him I had to think about that one." Dan rolls his eyes "I think it's just...I'm scared that he's too good for me you know? I haven't been the best person to be around these last few years...I'm worried I'm just going to mess it up" 

"Those are very real fears to have. Having a failed relationship so early in its decease and moving on to another long term situation especially with a child to think about can be very scary. But Dan you are not the same person you were a month ago let alone a year or two. A month ago could you have ever thought you'd be where you are now?" 

"Never, Lucifer and I weren't even really friends" 

"Exactly" Dr. Linda paused "I think that's a more in depth conversation however, if you feel like continuing with me we'll discuss it later. Now is that the end of being scared?" Dan shook his head lightly "what else is scaring you then Dan?" 

"Chloe...she didn't react well to finding out about Lucifer. The school called me last week that Trixie hadn't shown up and I went to Chloe's place...Trixie was sobbing and scared and I called Lucifer to come get her while I talked to Chloe. Lucifer had shown up before Chloe came out of the house and I got Trixie into his car and that's when she came out. It..it was awful" Dan shuddered lightly, remembering the look in Chloe's eyes. "She pointed her gun at them. Lucifer got into the car and Chloe was aiming her gun at my daughter. She almost pulled the trigger too, but I wrestled it away from her, I can't even imagine what would have happened if I hadn't" 

"That's an impossible situation to be in Dan. Has there been any resolution since then?" 

"Yeah, at first I got really mad at her I told her to talk to you, and I know you can't tell me anything about that if you guys did talk. But she had been trying to flee the country. Then when we went to do inventory at Lux she was in the penthouse. Lucifer actually screamed at her, he scared her so bad she fell. I threatened to sue for custody of Trixie, I was so sad that I had to do that but I was so scared I'd never get to see Trixie again. Then the other day we met up at Lux for lunch, she apologized to both Lucifer and me, she asked to take Trixie for the weekend. So this morning we drove her, we told her what to do in case something happens but it's been quiet so far" Dan sighed "I know that before this all happened Chloe would never have ever put Trixie into a dangerous situation, so I know she wasn't acting like herself, but it's really hard to forgive her for that." 

"That's understandable. It's been a very tense couple of weeks for you it seems like. I know what's happening with Chloe is crazy, and she is working on that" Linda admitted, Dan was thankful for the hint. "I believe she realises her actions caused irreparable damage to the family. Hopefully with time the trust can be gained back, it's not something you can force, you just have to take it all at your individual paces." Dan nods. "Now we are getting close to time, I have to get home soon" Linda smiled at him "but one last thing Dan, I advise that you explore yourself with Lucifer, he is a very capable partner and sexually confident. If you decide to continue this relationship long term, using intimate relations, and I'm not just talking about sex, anything intimate, cuddling, holding hands, anything like that, will help you settle into your new found feelings and hopefully sort out your confusion. For a long time you've been scared to be anything other than strictly straight, and exploring your sexuality with someone who knows what their doing and who will take your needs and wants above their own seems like just what you need." 

"Thank you Dr. Linda, I really appreciate today. I do think I'd like to continue seeing you if that's alright" 

"Of course, Lucifer has my number and I can come here on the weekends, or you can come to my office during work hours. I prefer you make an appointment" Linda paused to move her feet, drying them delicately before slipping on her heels and standing. She smiled down at him, face open and warm. "But if it's an emergency you are welcome any time" 

"Thank you very much." Dan watched her walk away before looking down at his soaked pant legs. Time to go change...and maybe check on himself in the mirror like she suggested. 

* * *

Dan and Lucifer had spent the rest of the day together, watching movies and playing on their phone. They'd ordered in for dinner and had their good night conversation with Trixie over the phone. Dan spent most of the evening thinking over what Dr. Linda had said and decided it was time. He wanted to be intimate with Lucifer and he wasn't going to let his fear stop him. 

Lucifer had just finished washing dishes when Dan finally got the courage to go up to him. Dan didn't say anything, just stepped into Lucifer's arms and burrowed his face into the strong chest. "Hello Darling" Lucifer's voice rumbled in Dan's ear. "Couldn't wait for me to finish could you" the man teased. Dan just stood there, tongue tied in knots. "Daniel?"

"Lucifer...can we...can we" Dan sighed "it's hard to ask for the things I want" 

"Take your time Darling. I will always have an ear for you" Dan looked up at him, brown bore into blue and Dan smiled. 

"I want...I want to be intimate" Dan blushed "can we start slow?" 

"Of course Darling, but you do not have to push yourself into something unwanted. If you're not ready..."

"I want to. I've been thinking about it all day" Dan rolled his eyes at Lucifer's little eyebrow wiggle. "Dr. Linda suggested being intimate to get over my fear, to start at my own pace with someone who 'knows what their doing'." Dan took a deep breath "so I wanted to ask if you'd like to share a shower with me?" 

"Sounds lovely Daniel, my bathroom or yours?" 

"Yours? It's bigger" 

"That it is" Dan laughed as Lucifer pulled him along. 

* * *

HERE THERE BE SMUT.

Lucifer had gone ahead of him to get the water started, he had told Dan to follow when he was ready, and if he changed his mind that was fine too. Dan smiled at him and sat on Lucifer's huge bed. Dan pulled his shoes off and started to slowly undress. From the bathroom he heard Lucifer go "Bloody hell too hot, dad dammit hot" Dan laughed "think it's funny Daniel?" Dan rolled his eyes. Lucifer always seemed to know how to make Dan feel comfortable. Dan took a moment to gather his courage before stepping into the bathroom. It was an open floor plan. The bathtub was dead center. The whole back wall was glass showing out to the hill at the back of the property. The toilet was up two stairs and enclosed with a door the swung shut. The shower was all open, not a door in sight. There were grates in the floor but that was it. There were several heads embedded into the wall and a long shelf that held all of the products. There was also a rain shower on the ceiling, wide enough that when turned on, as it was now, looked like it was actually raining in the room. Lucifer was facing away from him, hair slicked back already, rivulets of water cascading off of him. Dan started at his head and slowly looked down. Unblemished skin for miles, sinuous muscles bunching with every movement, his lower back dipped inward while his ass pushed outward. His ass was round and plump and Dan kind of wanted to take a nap on it. His legs were long and lean, strong thighs and even stronger calves. His feet were even gorgeous! 

"Hello Darling" Lucifer greeted, still not facing him. "The water is lovely" it was an invitation an open one, one that didn't require a response at all. But Dan had already committed and moved forward. He reached out and gently touched the back of Lucifer's arm. The man looked over his shoulder. "Ready for me to turn around?" Dan nodded. Lucifer moved slowly, as if he was scared of frightening Dan. Lucifer's collar bones drew Dan's attention and then down. He looked over his pert his pert nipples, last time Dan had seen him shirtless he had pointedly looked away, but now the whole point was looking. They were just a tone darker than Lucifer's skin, water caressed them into hardness. Lucifer's abdomen and chest were impressively chiseled. It was the kind of muscle Dan had always wished he had. Lean and long, almost hiding just how powerful Lucifer really was. Tasteful. Dan skipped his apex, not sure if he was _that _ready. Lucifer's legs were spattered with hair, but not a lot, almost like he'd shaved recently. His toes were long and thin.

Dan couldn't put it off any longer. Lucifer's cock was a thing of beauty, it made Dan immediately jealous. Not for how amazing it was, just that..yeah no he was jealous of how amazing it was. Long and thick, veins almost throbbing. Lucifer was already hard and ready, his cock pointing up to his belly, it had to be a good nine inches if not longer. "wow" the word slipped out of Dan's mouth like a prayer. 

"Thank you Darling, but you're making me blush. You're very handsome yourself" Lucifer smiled at him. 

"Can I...can I try to suck you?" Dan asked, words falling awkwardly, he really wanted to but he didn't know how to express his desire. 

"Anything you wish love" Lucifer went and sat on the marble bench built into the flooring of the shower. "Here?" 

"There is good." Dan slowly came over, almost timid with how much of Lucifer's attention was focused solely on him. Dan took a breath and knelt, his sides brushing the insides of Lucifer's knees. It was an amazing position to be in, just to glance up and see all of the beauty Lucifer had to offer in one eyeful. 

"I want to warn you darling I like to touch hair, if you're not a fan of that just let me know" Dan nodded and looked to his task. He still couldn't get over how he found a cock beautiful, but he really did. Without further hesitation Dan gently took Lucifer in his hand. The thick weight in his palm was grounding and Dan sighed happily as he leaned forward. He wanted this sort of intimacy with Lucifer so badly, craved it. So Dan dove in, pushing his last bit of fear behind him as he licked the precome gathering at the head. It was salty, but not bitter, it was good, so Dan did it again...and again. Soon Lucifer was moaning lightly, but laughed and teased that he wasn't a lolly. Dan was happy that Lucifer could have fun during sex, with previous partners it had always been so serious, every little noise and fluid considered gross. Dan didn't want it to be like that anymore, so he looked up at Lucifer, hand still wrapped around his cock. 

"I forgot my joke about lollipops but I swear it was on the tip of my tongue" and then licked a long line up Lucifer's hardness. Lucifer burst out laughing before trailing off in a moan as Dan finally wrapped his mouth around Lucifer. It wasn't long before both of Lucifer's hands were tangled in Dan's short hair, but he found that he liked it. 

Dan took a moment to experiment with depth, gently taking Lucifer down more and more before he felt his gag reflex react. Luckily he didn't gag hard, but he could only get about half way down, so he paid lots of attention with his hands. Minutes into the act and Dan was given the warning. "Darling I'm going to come" Dan thought for a split second, but the come spurting in his mouth surprised him, he didn't have the time to move before Lucifer was gently filling his mouth, purposefully not moving as he came. Dan sat back on his heels when it was all done, mouthful of come, unsure of what to do next. Lucifer was panting as he looked down at him, eyes drooping. Dan didn't know what came over him, but one second he was sitting there unsure of himself and the next he was opening his mouth, showing Lucifer. "Oh you little minx!" Lucifer growled, Dan swallowed harshly and went to talk but suddenly Lucifer was claiming his mouth fiercely. They kissed for a long moment, tongues clashing as Lucifer chased the taste of himself inside of Dan's mouth. Dan moaned and let it happen, happy to give Lucifer whatever he wanted in that moment. It was Lucifer's hand coming up to caress the side of his face, and slowing the kiss down that made him come. It was a surprise to him, it didn't build like it normally did, it was just suddenly washing over him like a tidal wave. He shuddered into Lucifer's mouth, coming untouched for the first time in his life. Dan panted when it was over, pulling back to catch his breath. "Did you just come Darling?" Dan nodded shyly, face starting to redden. "I'm so happy you found pleasure Daniel" Lucifer kissed him gently. "How about we get cleaned up?" Dan stood with Lucifer's help. They spent another long while gently washing each other. Dan had the pleasure of doing it when he washed Lucifer's wings, but Lucifer hadn't returned the gesture until now. Dan closed his eyes in bliss, Lucifer washed his body like he was worshipping Dan.

Soon enough they were clean and semi-dry, collapsing into Lucifer's bed with sleepy smiles. "Luce?" 

"Yes Darling?" 

"I know we're moving fast...but I think I'm falling in love with you" Dan admitted, cheeks blazing. Lucifer looked at him shock before dissolving into a pile of goop. Lucifer tucked Dan close to him and kissed the back of his neck. 

"I believe I am also falling in love with you Daniel. It may be fast, but it's pure and true and I wouldn't have it any other way." Dan leaned his head back and kissed Lucifer gently before snuggling down into him. In a brush of air Lucifer had pulled his wings out and was settling one down over Dan. Dan shivered in happiness before slipping off into peaceful dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP semi-declarations of love?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer receive some bad news about the LAPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter tonight, but another side story called 'Reckoning' has been posted as well!! If you haven't read that or another 'One Shot of Adrenaline' companion piece 'Paradise' go do so! You won't regret it!! 
> 
> More to come soon as I get over this cold!!! XOXO

News

The whole mess with Cain and the shoot out had finally come to an end...but not without some bad news. Dan stood in the new Lieutenant Jacob Fisher's office, he waited with bated breath as the blow was delivered. "You've been connected to too many cases gone bad Espinoza, we need to path the way for Detective's who are actually going to do their jobs by the book" Fisher reprimanded. Dan stood at attention, he knew this had been coming but also at the same time who was this man to talk to him like this? Fisher was a transfer from Baltimore and was already butting heads, he had yelled at several officers that morning alone. "The goddamned FBI are up my ass..." Fisher shook his head "honestly Espinoza you should have been kicked out on your ass a long time ago. This precinct had been run to the ground and I've been left the ruins" Fisher took a sip of his coffee, that Dan could smell from the other side of the room, had alcohol in it. "Turn in your badge and gun and then get the fuck out of my precinct." The graying man scoffed, swiveling away in his chair. Dan rolled his eyes at the dramatics and slapped his badge down on the desk...but he had some news for this asshole. 

"My gun is my own, when I started with the force they offered me one or said I could register my own, so I did" It had been strange back then, but not unheard of, but now you absolutely had to use your service weapon. Dan didn't let the other man respond he just marched out the door. Chloe was sitting at her desk still in a furious daze. Fisher had demoted her to desk duty for six months, luckily her pay wouldn't get dropped but she wasn't allowed back out into the field. Thankfully, since Ella had nothing to do with Cain and his death she was safe, but not looking forward to working with the new detectives. Dan looked up, Lucifer was entering Fisher's office with a furious look on his face, Dan hoped that he didn't do anything stupid. Dan sighed and went to his desk, he had a little box to start packing up in. Chloe came over and helped him offering her support. 

"I can't believe he fired you. That ass hat has been here two days and thinks he's the new king" Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"Chlo...I seriously think you should start looking for a backup job, this guy is ridiculous and he will honestly do anything he wants to get his way and make himself look good." Chloe nodded in agreement, they both looked up at the glass, Lucifer stood there, rage unconcealed on his face. 

"You'll keep him out of trouble right Dan?" Chloe asked him, she'd been getting better about the whole Lucifer was the Devil thing, and she'd been walking on eggshells with them because she knew how badly she'd fucked up, the weeknd switch with Trixie was going great. 

"Yeah Chlo, I will" 

Ella came over subdued, she was pretty bummed out that she was going to be losing two friends at the precinct. "Hey Dan. I'm so sorry man" she gave him a hug. Dan smiled sadly at her and shook his head, he didn't want to really talk about it. This had been his dream job, but lately it had felt like a prison. "What are you going to do now man?" 

"I don't know. Lucifer's offered me a couple of ideas, but I think I might take some time to get my head on straight" Ella nodded. They were all stopped from further conversation when Lucifer swung open Fisher's door so hard that the door knob embedded itself into the wall. The man was practically glowing with rage. 

"If you think you can talk to me like that...!" Fisher came out after him. Everyone was looking now. Lucifer swung to face the man. 

"I will talk to you however I please _Lieutenant" _Lucifer taunted, nasty grin stretching out his face. Dan sighed and went up to him. 

"Just leave it Luce, he's not worth it" Dan took his hand. 

"What are you some faggots?!" Fisher seethed. 

"Woah! Absolutely not" Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer to stop the man as he went to punch Fisher. "Really not worth it Luce, come on let's go home please" Dan gave his lover a wide eyed look, hoping to wrap him up with puppy dog eyes. 

"Very well Daniel. As for you Lieutenant, just know that your plans for auditing Lux will not work, and if you plan to continue to harass me you will be so caught up with legal fees and lawyers that your career here will be very short" Lucifer put a blatant eye on the man's crotch "lived indeed." With that Lucifer took Dan's hand and they both went over to his desk to grab his box of things. 

"What the fuck are you all staring at huh!" Fisher yelled behind them "Get back to work!" some officer's immediately shuffled off. Other's stuck around...but it was Ella who acted first. 

"No you know what, you've been here two days and you're already acting like Hitler. Does anyone really want to stick around under this guy huh?!" Ella raised her voice "this guy is firing Lucifer! You heard what he called them. Lucifer who had never done anything to anyone and had made the precinct a better place to work. He's brought you all gifts and helped you with your troubles, do you really want to stay under someone like this? I don't" Ella threw her badge down on the floor a look of disgust on her face. "You just lost your only Forensic Scientist" Ella turned to Fisher, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Yeah!" an Officer stepped forward "this place sucks with you here, you're mean" 

Several more officer's stepped forward...and soon it was like a frenzy, the pile of badges at Fisher's feet growing and growing until Dan was sure half the department had quit. Then, as the commotion died down Chloe stepped forward. Dan held his breath and tightened his hand around Lucifers. This really was Chloe's dream job, after he father passed away she would have done anything to make him proud. 

"My father would be insulted that you think you can just walk in here and act like you own the place" and with that Chloe's badge and gun finished off the pile. Fisher spluttered for a moment before more commotion raised up, whispers at first like rain and then suddenly a downpour. 

"Someone call the news!" one Officer's voice could be heard "this is the largest walk out the LAPD had ever seen!" with that the precinct devolved into noise, shouts of people calling the news stations, others of Officer's grabbing everything they could off their desks. 

Suddenly, Lucifer's voice peaked above the rest "Excuse me!" the noise died down "thank you." Lucifer cleared his throat "Party at Lux! Tonight! Drinks on me and we'll all start looking for new jobs!" a cheer went up. Soon the stairs were teaming with people leaving. Ella, Lucifer, Dan and chloe led the mass walk out. By the time they'd reached the front doors, news vans were already pulling up. Camera men rushed to capture the walk out live while correspondents started yelling questions to the group. 

Lucifer and Dan managed to break away from the crowd and get into Lucifer's corvette. Dan officially had no car since he just drove around the car the precinct had given him. Their silence didn't last very long, soon Lucifer was on phone call after phone call as they drove. The first had been to Maze telling her to pick up Trixie. Dan shot him a look with a raised eyebrow but didn't object. He knew that Lucifer was up to something, but from the sound of the phone calls it was something good. 

They'd gotten back to the house by the time Lucifer was finished. His last phone call had been to Patrick at Lux informing him of what was going on. "So" Dan said as the phone calls tapered off. "What was all that about?" he shot Lucifer a smile. 

"Well Daniel, I had the greatest idea back at the precinct. Tonight I'm going to throw that party at Lux, but I've invited tons of recruitment agencies for jobs. Hopefully, tonight most of everyone who walked out will have a job, and those that don't I'll be glad to make a deal with" Lucifer grinned at Dan. 

"You know sometimes you are the most kind hearted person..." Dan trailed off with a laugh at the pure offended look on Lucifer's face. "Okay I'm sorry, you're the most devious Devil, making sure that you've got enough souls to collect" Lucifer rolled his eyes, something he'd been getting from Dan, but laughed as well. 

"Yes that's my devious plan love" Soon they were on the road back to Lux. 

* * *

The party at Lux went off without a hitch, and Lucifer had been right, almost everyone that showed up had left with a job offer. In fact the only ones who didn't were Chloe and Ella. After everyone had left Dan found himself sitting in Lucifer's lap, head pressed into the Devil's neck. Dan was so drunk that the room was spinning, Lucifer had hugged him close and he had somehow found himself tucked up into his lap. Ella and Chloe were sitting in the booth across from them. Chloe was nursing her second glass of wine, and Ella was taking her third shot of Tequila. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do" Ella sighed "I loved my job but it just weighed on me you know? I got so sad seeing dead body after dead body. I know I made jokes all the time, but it was just to stop myself from crying" 

"Oh Ella, I'm sure you'll find something" Chloe patted her knee. 

"I just wanna do something that's more me you know" 

"Miss Lopez" Dan felt Lucifer's voice rumble against him thoughtfully. "I think I have the perfect job for you" Lucifer sat up more, making sure to keep Dan settled. "How would you feel about giving serving a try?" 

"Serving? Like...food?" 

"Well more like drinks. You see Miss Lopez, I think you have the perfect personality for it. I pay my servers twenty and hour and they get tips, however I have a server leaving, she's pregnant and there will be plenty opportunity for over time" Lucifer offered. 

"Dude? Are you serious? That's more than I made now!" Ella looked at Lucifer, eyes wide. 

"I am a Devil of my word Miss Lopez" Ella shot up and wrapped Lucifer in a hug, inadvertently squishing Dan into his chest. Dan grunted with the movement while Lucifer chuckled. "Yes, yes. Will you be available to start...perhaps Monday? That's a slower day for us and you'll be able to learn the ropes with Rose my pregnant server"

"Yeah! For sure! I think...I think I should go home now though. I have to call my parents." 

"Of course Miss Lopez, please have Patrick call you an Uber and to put it on my card" Ella nodded and stumbled off in the direction of the bar. 

"That was nice of you Lucifer" Chloe stated mildly, sipping her wine. Lucifer eyed her, he could tell she was deep in thought, no doubt trying to find where she'd be best suited after the LAPD catastrophe. Lucifer though, already had something in mind. 

"Yes..well now it's your turn" Lucifer smiled and the surprised look on her face. Had she believed that after everything he still didn't love her? Even if it was no longer romantic. "I have a few favors owed and can pull a few strings. How would you feel about becoming a private investigator? It wouldn't do for me to no longer be able to call you Detective after all" Lucifer sipped his whiskey, feeling Daniel's breathing even out as he fell asleep. 

"A private investigator? What would that entail?" 

"Well, you would be an independent contractor, people will come to you with cases, whether to follow a cheating husband around, or look into someone shady. You would be the one to either solve the case, or get the police involved, or even set bounties that you can then send to Maze. You would make your own hours and your office could be your home if you wished, or if you'd like I can set you up with a space" Lucifer offered. He watched as Chloe tossed the thought around. "All you have to do is pass an exam to get your license, which will be easier than pie! Then you have to get your own weapon and get it registered if you don't already have one. After getting your license you would get your own badge. It would offer you parts of what you had with the LAPD, such as the ability to get into places using your badge, talk to suspects and witnesses and the like. I'm sure if you're interested you'll read up about it" Lucifer paused to take another drink "but with my connections" He continued "we can have you working in less than two weeks...and of course if it doesn't work out you can always come serve at Lux like Miss Lopez" 

"You know what?" Chloe shrugged "what the hell. Sounds interesting, I'm up for anything right now anyways. My mom is planning on selling the house, so I either have to put on offer on it or I have to move out, so either way I need a job" Chloe shrugged again, obviously the wine had sunk it's deceptive claws into her. "Thanks Lucifer." 

"Of course Detective, now if you don't mind I have to get this creature to bed" Lucifer stood and hauled the sleeping Daniel into his arms. "Please make as Miss Lopez did and call yourself an Uber on my account. I will call you later on with more details." Chloe got up, thankfully not stumbling yet, and walked off to the bar. Lucifer went to the elevator, intending to just stay at Lux tonight, with Trixie in Maze's capable hands. 


	10. Deal or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer introduces Dan into the world of deals and favors. Later on our boys get a VERY unexpected guest.

Deal or No Deal? 

Another week had passed for Lucifer and Dan, they were both enjoying their time together. Late nights staying up watching movies, kissing whenever they wanted, spending as much time with Trixie as they could. The week had soon dwindled down to another weekend where Trixie was staying with Chloe. Dan had already dropped her off at Chloe's and made his way home...and yes Dan was thinking about that house as home, because to him it really was starting to feel like home. 

"I'm home!" Dan called as he entered the house. Lucifer was lurking somewhere inside. They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do with the weekend to themselves, but Dan was sure they would figure that out soon enough. Dan went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He rubbed a hand over his face a sighed, startling as Lucifer came up behind him. 

"Why the long face love?" Lucifer asked as he pressed a kiss against the side of Dan's neck. 

"Well...don't get me wrong I'm enjoying spending time here with you and Trixie, but without going to work I just feel..."

"Bored?" Lucifer asked, turning sympathetic eyes onto Dan. 

"Yeah. Isn't that sad, so pent up I can't even enjoy time with my family?" 

"No Daniel, it's not sad. I completely understand, in fact I had an idea" Lucifer smiled slyly "how would you feel about doing business with me tonight?" 

"What do you mean?" Dan smiled at the grin slowly stretching out on Lucifer's face. 

"Well...it is a side of me you haven't quite seen yet, but I had plans tonight to go to Lux and do some deals" 

"Oh! Your favors things?" 

"Yes" 

"How does that work?"

"Well when we arrive we sit in a booth in the middle of Lux, it's set aside specifically for this purpose. Patrick and security will let people in one by one. I ask their desires, and if it's something I'm willing to assist with I put their favor down in my books and then I go off to do my side of the deal, or I send someone else to do it" Lucifer explained "I usually like to have throw away favors on deck, little things. Just in case something comes up, I record occupation and connections in my books" 

"So people just come up, ask for something and in return they owe you later? And you'll collect on it whenever you want?" 

"Yes, or when a need arises" 

"Um..well okay" Dan nodded "Yeah, I'll go with you" 

"Excellent!" Lucifer jumped away "first thing is getting you to my tailor" Lucifer spun away and went to stalk away but Dan stopped him with a cry 

"Lucifer! What do you mean your tailor?" 

"Well darling, if you want to roll with the Devil tonight, you have to look the part" Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows "don't worry we will find something suitably tasteful for you" Lucifer practically skipped away, calling out "be ready to leave in thirty minutes!" 

Dan just shook his head and slowly followed his partner. Dan already regretted agreeing to this. 

* * *

Lucifer had ended up dragging Dan to a fancy looking loft apartment in the heart of LA. They went almost to the top floor where a very crazy looking penthouse sprawled before them. It was all glass and full of natural lighting. The far wall had racks and racks of clothing. Dan's eyes went wide as an older man came scurrying over. 

"Lucifer!" The man grabbed Lucifer's face and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Darling how are you?" His thick French accent had Dan smiling at the small man. He had to be in his late sixties or early seventies, he was really short, probably around five foot even. He had on a long flowy dress with a belt in the middle, scinching it to his tiny waist. He had long grey hair and glasses and all around looked like the definition of 'happy and gay' it was cute.

"I am lovely Sebastian" Lucifer answered. Suddenly, all the attention was on Dan. "Sebastian I'd like to introduce my partner Daniel. Daniel this is my tailor Sebastian, he's been my tailor for...well a very long time"

"Partner!" Sebastian cried excitedly. The man pounced on Dan, kissing all over his face and giving him praise. "Finally someone for my beloved Lucifer! When is ze wedding?!" as he got more excited his accent grew almost incomprehensible. Lucifer was just laughing lightly, a happy look on his face, so Dan allowed the man to pepper kisses along his cheeks and forehead. It was obvious that this man meant something to Lucifer. 

"Yes partner Sebastian. No wedding in the works just yet Darling" Dan felt his heart skip a beat...yet?!? "It's all very new, but Daniel knows all about me and has accepted me. I couldn't of asked for any better" Dan smiled at Lucifer, flushing at the look Lucifer gave him. "Anyways Sebastian, we're here to get fitted...well Daniel is, I'm sure you already have something for me?" 

"Yes! Yes! I've just had the newest Saint Laurent collection come in! It's ready and waiting for you over there" The man pointed to a changing area "now as for you dear Daniel! We shall find something for you immediately!" Dan was dragged to a podium where for what seemed like hours, the little man ran his tape measure all over Dan's body. Soon though he was being undressed right there in the middle of the room. Dan tried not to let it bother him, it was after all just them three there. Dan found himself being awkwardly shoved into a suit, he hated suits, they were so stuffy, and all though this one was incredibly nice it still wasn't Dan's style. Sebastian, however, was having the time of his life, so Dan didn't say anything. 

Dan's jaw dropped as Lucifer stepped into his line of sight. The man was gorgeous, his new suit was all black, from his blazer, to his shirt, to his pants and shoes. The only speck of color on him was his pristine white pocket square. He was to die for. "Damn" slipped out of Dan's mouth, he blushed as Lucifer grinned. 

Lucifer gave him a little twirl. "Thank you Daniel" Lucifer looked at him and tilted his head "now this won't do at all" Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at Lucifer like someone had cut his strings. "Sebastian love, the suit looks brilliant but I'm afraid that my Daniel just isn't the suit type" Lucifer dug his phone out of his pants pocket and pulled something up, he showed the phone to Sebastian who very soon regained his energy. There was a flurry of movement as Sebastian rushed over and began pulling more clothes off his racks. Lucifer chuckled and looked at Dan "you may want to undress again love, Sebastian will pull those clothes off of you in you're not careful" Dan looked at Lucifer in horror before he began to rapidly strip. Lucifer tossed his head back and full body laughed, something Dan didn't see often. 

Sebastian rushed back over and soon had him in more clothes. Dan was pulled in front of a mirror and stopped, surprised. It was almost like what Dan wore all the time, but a hell of a lot nicer. Dan had seen the Saint Laurent tags on the clothes, he'd even caught the price tag on some stuff and had to breathe carefully so he didn't panic. 

Dan stood there in a white t-shirt stretched taught against his chest, but not uncomfortably tight. It made him look more ripped than he actually was, not that he didn't have any muscles, but he went from normal Dan to Chris Evans as Captain America in a second. The leather jacket was so soft, and it caught against his shoulders, making them look even more wide and pronounced. His black skinny jeans made his legs look longer while the heeled leather boots made his ass look amazing. "Wow, Sebastian this is amazing" 

"Thank your partner, he showed me a picture of what you usually wear" Sebastian smiled from his side. Dan looked over to Lucifer, but the man wasn't paying attention, he was rummaging through Sebastian's jewelry table. 

"Lucifer what are you doing?" Sebastian chided, but stopped when he saw what Lucifer had. 

"This should do it!" Lucifer walked over and put a gorgeous bracelet around Dan's left wrist. It didn't close all the way and was a twisted up metal the color of gunmetal. It was beautiful. 

"Good choice Lucifer!" Sebastian smiled and tugged Lucifer up onto the podium. "Look at those handsome men!" 

Dan did have to admit that dressed head to toe in Saint Laurent both he and Lucifer looked amazing, and they actually looked like a couple. 

"Perfect as always Sebastian, put all of this on my account will you?" Lucifer took Dan's hand, thumb gently playing with the ends of the bracelet. 

"Of course Lucifer, you bring your gorgeous man around to see me anytime!" Then they were leaving, as if it had never happened in the first place. Like Lucifer didn't just drop $7,500 on him. Dan went to say something, but stopped when he saw how happy Lucifer looked. They would have to talk about it later. 

* * *

When they arrived at Lux it was quiet, but they had passed a huge line on the way in. The booth Lucifer had talked about was already sat up. There were two tumblers of whiskey and a leather bound notebook and fountain pen waiting for them. The lights of Lux were showing brilliantly in the large mirror behind the bar. 

"Should we let people in now boss?" one of the security asked as Lucifer and Dan settled into the booth. 

"Yes Jacob, as usual please" the security guy, Jacob, nodded and turned to go up the stairs. Dan watched as people began to shuffle in, security keeping them in a tight single file line. Lucifer wasn't looking, he was sipping out of his glass slowly. As lucifer caught sight of the first person he leaned back, looking very much like the king he is. 

It was all so strange to Dan, watching person after perdon file in. Lucifer greeting each one with a purr of "Hello there, what is it that you desire?" the person on the receiving end of that look would fold like a house of cards, leaning in over the table as they spilled their deepest desires out to Lucifer. A lot were overtly sexual, and Lucifer grimaced. It took Dan a while to catch on, he guessed that at some point Lucifer would fulfill these desires himself, but now that he was with Dan he was either outright dismissing them or if the desires weren't directly about Lucifer he was putting them in contact with someone who would take care of them. 

About an hour into the event Lucifer decided they would take a break, and they walked to the bar to refill their drinks. Dan chewed on his lip nervously. "Lucifer...you know, you uh..you don't have to keep turning them down"

"What do you mean darling?" Lucifer looked at him in concern. 

"The ones asking for sex...you don't have to turn them down. I know that you're a sexual person, if you want to have sex with them you can. I know I'm not really all that ready to go that far, and I know you're not used to celibacy, I'm not really jealous. I was with Chloe...and I mean look where that got me" Dan snorted in self contempt "So you don't have to hold back if you don't want to" 

"Daniel, look at me love" Dan looked Lucifer in the eyes, confused by the emotion he found there. "I am not a cheater, and you are perfect as you are Daniel. You do not have to be ready for sex for me to enjoy you just as you are" Lucifer cupped his face. "Yes, I've had lots of sex, and a good portion of it was due to my deals, but I have you now love, and I am very much devoted"

"It's not really cheating though, I just mean that if you want to have sex with someone you can. I just...I guess I'd just want to know about it you know? I don't want to be ignorant to your extracurriculars" Dan shrugged. 

"Darling I would never put you out like that though. I could have sex with everyone in this building twice and still not want any of them as badly as I want you" Lucifer smirked now, trying to move past this heavy moment "but if you're up to an orgy..." 

Dan rolled his eyes, smiling when Lucifer laughed. "Maybe we can talk about it all later?" Dan asked shyly. 

"Of course love, we're almost finished, I grow bored with humanity" Lucifer sniffed pompously. Dan laughed as they headed back to the table. Desire after desire, Lucifer went through as many as he could while they were still there. His little notebook growing rapidly.

Dan, drowsy with alcohol, lent his head onto Lucifer's shoulder. His Devil didn't care, and just wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

It had to be about an hour later when Dan startled awake. His pillow had tensed up, and suddenly the air was thick. Dan cracked his eyes open to look at Lucifer standing before him, head tilted and studying him. Dan rubbed his eyes and looked over to Lucifer at his side. This Lucifer was staring up, eyes blazing red, the whiskey glass in his hand had shattered. Dan rubbed his eyes again and looked up. No...Lucifer...the real one was at his side....so who was this? He looked exactly like Lucifer...like it was almost indecipherable. Same Hair swooped back, same eyes watching him, same pale skin and same stubble on his face. Same height and leanness. Everything was the same except for the outfit. This Lucifer was in an all white tuxedo, white undershirt, white shoes, white bow tie. It was strange seeing so much white on the usually dark Lucifer. Dan looked back over at his Lucifer, his eyes hadn't turned back yet, and in fact..if Dan was seeing right, his Devil face was slowly bleeding over, like he saw it happen back at the warehouse with Cain. It was like fire was crackling over his skin, melting it away for show reddened and scarred skin. 

"Luce?" Dan asked, voice groggy and still confused. 

"Daniel, I need you to get up and run. Run as far away as you can get" the rage was shaking Lucifer's voice to a point that it was that deep guttural sound that Dan had become familiar with. It only happened when Lucifer was about to fly off the handle, and it woke Dan up with a quickness. 

"Lucifer what's going on?" Dan ignored his partner's command "who is this" 

The other Lucifer spoke over him as if he didn't exist. "There's no need for that brother" his voice was the same too...wait BROTHER? 

"Brother?" Dan asked, eyes widening. "This is one of your brothers Luce?" 

"Yes...the one I thought I'd never see again" Lucifer growled "not after he kicked me out of Heaven" the words rang in Dan's head as the puzzle pieces snapped together. 

Standing in front of them was the brother that had raised his sword to Lucifer in Heaven and had cast him out. Michael the Archangel. Lucifer's twin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* A CLIFFHANGER? 
> 
> If you'd like to see Lucifer's look please follow these links:  
https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-blazer-jacket-single-breasted-jacket-in-gabardine-saint-laurent_cod40124822ag.html#dept=men_rtw_le_vestiaire
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-classic-shirts-shirt-in-cotton-poplin_cod38861142ew.html#dept=men_rtw_le_vestiaire
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-classic-pant-chino-pants-in-black-raw-stretch-gabardine_cod13353915xj.html#dept=men_rtw_les_categories_blazers
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/shoes-classic-shoes-wyatt-derby-in-patent-leather_cod11759906vw.html#dept=men_shoes_loafers_and_lace_ups
> 
> If you'd like to see Dan's look please follow these links:  
https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-leather-jacket-motorcycle-jacket-in-black-vintage-leather_cod34766869ie.html#dept=men_rtw_les_categories_leather
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-t-shirt-and-jersey-saint-laurent-t-shirt-in-cotton_cod12346161ut.html#dept=men_rtw_les_categories_tshirt_and_sweatshirts
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-skinny-fit-jeans-skinny-jeans-in-worn-black-stretch-denim_cod40122460or.html#dept=men_rtw_les_categories_denim
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/shoes-classic-boots-wyatt-harness-boots-in-smooth-leather_cod11729877il.html#dept=men_shoes_boots
> 
> https://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/jewelry-bracelets-marrakech-twisted-serpentine-cuff-bracelet-in-metal_cod50237300hg.html#dept=men_jewels


	11. Saint Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a huge shout out to everyone who's read and enjoyed the Series, and this fic specifically. I just it +30k words and that makes this officially the biggest fic I've ever posted! I have no idea how this fic has grown so big over just a week but the support has been amazing! I want to give a huge shout out to those in the comments supporting me the most:  
Angst__BuriTTo  
Kymera219  
Child_of_Darkness69  
FluffyGlitterPantsDragon  
Thank you guys so much for all the tremendous support this chapter is dedicated to all of you!!! I look forward to hearing what you all think of it!!! <3 <3  
As always if you're enjoying please drop a kudos and comment, I reply to every comment I get!!

Saint Michael

Dan didn't think this moment could get any more tense than it already was, but then Michael went and sat in the chair across from them. Lucifer unclenched the remains of his tumbler, whiskey still dripping from his hand. Dan had tensed in his seat, pressed against Lucifer. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his lover now fully in Devil mode. This was not good at all. Dan closed his eyes like Lucifer taught him and projected his thoughts to Amenadiel, he didn't know if the Angel would answer him but he hoped to Hell he would. 

_Amenadiel, I don't know if you can hear me but we have a situation. Michael just showed up to Lux, Lucifer is in full devil mode and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do if there's a fight. Amenadiel please come, please, I'm begging you. This is not good at all. _

Dan stopped as Michael addressed him directly for the first time. "Who are you praying to human?" He asked curiously. Dan just glared, he would not answer this asshat. 

Suddenly, with a whoosh of displacing air, Amenadiel arrived. Thank whoever. Dan thought with a sigh, he needed backup and was grateful that Amenadiel had heard him.

"Ah! Hello brother, the human prayed to you did he? I thought he would pray to Dad after seeing what was sitting next to him" Lucifer growled as Dan bristled, how dare he? 

"Brother" Amenadiel greeted, surprise coloring his tone. "What brought you down from Heaven?" 

"Well Brother, I grew bored with the Silver City. Father has become a recluse as you well know, my duties have become repetitive" The Angel grinned, it was a sharp grin, one that looked dangerous on his face. "I thought I'd come down to see what my siblings were getting up to" Michael drawled as he eyed Dan again "obviously it's fun whatever it is" he purred. It was the same look that Lucifer used to give people before they got together, Dan looked at the Angel in disgust. 

"If you've come for a fight Brother..." Amenadiel warned "I will side with Lucifer this time" 

"Lucifer" Michael sneered "OH! You mean Samael?" Michael drawled the name slowly, and Dan watched as Lucifer's muscles twitched. Lucifer had explained to Dan what his name used to be and how he was no longer that person, and the only reason he ever wanted to heard it leave Dan's mouth was in desperate prayer, because as an Angel Lucifer heard prayers, but only under his real name. 

"No brother, I mean Lucifer. He no longer wishes to be called Samael, you must respect his wishes" Amenadiel stated gruffly. 

"I'm not here for a fight Menny" Michael addressed Amenadiel. Shaking his head when the other Angel snorted "truly brother! Heaven is boring!" He sounded like Lucifer then, whining. "I've grown tired of it, I've been watching the humans and they seem far more interesting. The ones in Heaven are all so...dead" Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed Dan's abandoned whiskey. From someone nicknamed Saint Michael he wasn't acting very Saint like. 

"Michael" Lucifer had finally calmed enough to allow his Devil face to melt away "what are you really doing here?" 

"Very well" his twin replied, seeming to give up as he was caught lying. "I wasn't fibbing about Heaven being boring. However, I've been tossed out!" He laughed "ironic isn't it?" 

"What?" Amenadiel demanded, stepping closer. Lucifer sat up and put a hand on Dan's knee, squeezing gently. 

"Oh yes, I got in a fight with Father. He has really become a recluse, always in his tower locked away, he's not even tinkering with the worlds anymore!" Michael tossed the whiskey back "He only ever allows Gabriel and I to see him and that's only once a year" Year's in Heaven were a lot longer than they were on Earth. Time moves slower there, while in Hell it runs faster. "Metatron has also left his post to go play around in an alternate universe, I thought why not go find my brothers?!" Michael laughed, but then grew serious. "So I went to Father, earlier than our arranged time, I wanted to ask permission to leave, if only for a little while. Father was upset that I had disobeyed to see him early, and when I asked if I could come visit Earth he went on a rampage! Knocking things over, threatening the Universe...you know the usual" From the looks on Lucifer and Amenadiel faces this was not the usual. "Then he said if I wanted to visit Earth I would get to, and next thing I know I'm standing in front of this place, and our twin bond soared, I just knew it was you in here" Michael finished with an inelegant shrug, that's one thing Dan noticed, his mannerisms were completely different than Lucifer's. 

"So the Sword of God has fallen?" Lucifer taunted harshly. 

"I did not fall" Michael rolled his eyes again, copying Lucifer's positioning. "I just...got put in time out" Michael sounded uncertain. "I still have my wings, and my abilities" he motioned to his outfit, Dan didn't know what that meant, but the other Angels certainly did.

"Metatron left too?" Amenadiel asked, sitting heavily on the end of the booth. He looked exhausted.

"Oh yes! A while ago now, but he's in another reality playing there with some humans known as the Winchesters" Michael shrugged "apparently there are some magicals running around pretending to be us" Michael laughed "the 'Lucifer' there has really fucked shit up" He nodded. 

"Why come here then?" Lucifer asked, Dan could still tell he was mad, but it hadn't devolved into a fight yet, so maybe it wouldn't? 

"I told you Brother! I didn't Father dropped me here, for whatever reason. But I'm here now!" 

"Do you think I would just forgive you for what you did and we'd all hold hands and sing kumbaya?" Lucifer demanded to know, sitting up further to lean into Michael's space. 

"I know you wouldn't Brother" the Archangel sounded subdued now "you don't think I hate Father for that?" Michael tilted his head slightly, thoughtfully. "I haven't had the same relationship with him since, he made me look my twin in the face and tell him he wasn't worthy of Heaven's love or Father's" Michael leaned back, now looking sad "I never wanted that Sammy. Never. We were always so close, after the Garden I thought Father would realise that his creations were flawed and start over, I have never imagined that he would do what he did. He's the one who told you to go tempt the humans! He had wanted them to prove their free will! He's the one who wanted that Sammy not me!" Michael grew agitated. Hands now gesturing wildly. "I love you brother! It was a duty...a job, not one I wanted. Father forced me to bring my sword against you." The Archangel actually looked on the verge of crying now "I never wanted that Sammy" his bottom lip wobbled. Lucifer was looking at him with horror etched on his face, and Amenadiel just looked sad. "You're my twin, my other half. Why would I ever want to cause you harm? Father had given the humans free will...I never thought we had it at all Sammy. I didn't think I had another choice. I pleaded with Father while you were left in the court. I begged him not to do it, I begged him not to make me do it. He said to me in the end 'I want the traitor to look himself in the face as he is cast out, I want him to remember that his mirror image is living the life he always thought he would enjoy' and that was it." 

Dan swallowed back bile at the words. Lucifer went from shocked to dejected faster than his car could get to sixty miles an hour. "Father really said that?" 

"Yes Sammy, I'm so sorry I could never come to you sooner. I've been missing you this whole time. It's felt like a part of myself is missing!" Michael sighed "I don't even know if I will ever be welcome to return home, but after everything that has happened I'm not sure I want to Sammy. You have it good here!" Suddenly he smiled "this place looks magnificent! I'd like to learn about the humans! I want to be here with you. Amenadiel has a son on the way! I want to be here for my nephew" 

"You're not lying" Lucifer said in shock. "This is truly what you want?" 

"With all of my being brother" 

"Very well, at the first sign of trouble however..." 

"I know Sammy!" Michael playfully rolled his eyes "now who is this Human?!?" he bounced in his seat like Trixie did when she got excited. 

"Humans don't really like it when you call them humans" Amenadiel warned, looking like he was still confused about that himself. 

"Sorry Human...I mean sorry..." Michael looked silly trying to back track 

"It's alright." Dan made a face "I'm Dan, Lucifer's partner" 

"Partner? What does this mean?" 

"We are dating brother, significant others, lovers, boyfriends...which I don't prefer actually" Lucifer cringed 

"That's why I've never said it" Dan shrugged, Lucifer gave him a soft smile. Suddenly, Lucifer stiffened and his eyes went distant. "Luce?" 

"He is hearing a prayer" Michael informed, head tilting again. Dan felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, there were only two people who would pray to Lucifer right now, and Dan was one of them. 

"Beatrice" Lucifer closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he listened. His eyes snapped opened and flared red "Beatrice is in trouble! Someone has broken into the Detective's home" Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan "Brother's follow me." With a snap they were all gone. 

* * *

Dan stumbled as Lucifer released him outside of Chloe's, Lucifer strode forward to the busted in door as hands steadied him. Dan looked over to Michael who had kept him on his feet. "Amenadiel! Go get Chloe and fly here out of here! Lucifer said forty yards is the distance he needs!" Amenadiel nodded once and snapped his wings out, disappearing in a flash. 

"What is happening?" Michael asked from his side, matching his pace as Dan ran for the house. 

"My daughter's in trouble!" Dan didn't notice Michael's look of confusion as they rushed into the fray. 

Inside, the house was destroyed, there were bullet holes all over the ceiling like someone had fired warning shots. Lucifer was standing in the living room, ong wing to his side, the other pinning a man against the wall. Trixie was sobbing in his arms. 

"Lucifer!" Dan rushed over "Trixie baby!" Lucifer handed her over. 

"Daddy!" Trixie sobbed "I prayed to Lucifer like you said!" 

"I know baby you did so good" Dan rocked her in his arms while he directed his thoughts to Amenadiel, letting him know it was okay to bring Chloe back. They appeared into the room, Chloe struggling to get away. "Chlo I've got her" Dan called to her, showing Trixie tucked safely up against him. He handed her over to Chloe as he listened to Lucifer interrogate the scum against the wall. 

"Why did you come here!" Lucifer growled, Dan already knew from the whimpering mess that was the other two assailants on the floor, that Lucifer's eyes were blazing. 

"It was just a hit man!" The guy cried "we cased the joint looked like a nice place! Lots of money!" 

"Ugh Humans" Michael muttered next to him, this time Dan could agree with that sentiment. 

"Chloe where is Maze?" Amenadiel asked, looking over at them. 

"She said she was going over to Linda's for a while" Chloe informed, snuggling Trixie against her chest. "How did you guys know?" 

"Trixie can pray to Lucifer and he hears here" Dan told her, watching as her eyes widened "we told her to do it if there was ever an emergency" 

"I can't thank you guys enough. I think I'm going to have to put a rush on getting that gun Lucifer was talking about" Chloe looked down at Trixie, and then around her living room. "God we can't stay here tonight" 

Over against the wall Lucifer watched as the assailants eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. He dropped the man and turned to the group. "Beatrice" he spoke softly, but Trixie heard him. He dropped to a knee as she rushed into his arms. He was whispering to her quietly enough that no one else could hear him. Soon enough he was picking her up and carrying her back over, he didn't release her though, just kept her safe in his arms. "Daniel it would be up to you, but we do have enough room..."Lucifer suggested, he must have heard Chloe. 

"Are you sure?" Lucifer nodded once "Okay. Chloe you can come stay with us" 

"At the penthouse?" Chloe asked in confusion. 

"No, we've been staying in a safe house of Lucifer's, the location is super top secret, seriously, you cannot tell anyone where it is" Chloe nodded "Should we just go? We have enough Angels here, we wouldn't have to Uber" Dan tried to lighten the situation, it fell flat as Chloe seemed to realise there was a second Lucifer in the room. 

"What the fuck?!" She was looking between the two. 

"Oh! Hello there I'm Michael" the Archangel greeted. Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked around. 

"Amenadiel would you grab Chloe? I'll take Beatrice and come back for Dani..."

"No!" Trixie cut him off with a cry "please don't leave me" 

"Beatrice..." 

"It's okay Luce...Michael can take me, can't he? It would be a good way to show that he's true about his intentions?" Dan stared at Michael hard, watching as the Archangel seemed to realise how important it would be, to get Lucifer's lover home safely. 

"Yes absolutely I can" Michael nodded once, looking Lucifer in the face to show he wasn't lying. 

"Very well" Lucifer was too emotionally exhausted to argue. "I will go first, you will have to follow my grace like you did to get here, it's a little further though, don't get lost. Detective, you should take a moment to call the police and to get a few overnight things" Chloe nodded and rushed off, phone already to her ear. "We were all already here" Lucifer said gruffly "or well...we were arriving, when we heard the commotion" Everyone agreed to go with that story. 

Soon the assailants were being hauled out of the house while everyone prepared to fly away. Chloe was the most nervous. "It's alright Chloe" Amenadiel tried to calm her "It will feel just like riding a roller coaster, you just won't see anything but colors going by" Chloe nodded and stepped up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded to Lucifer. Lucifer looked at Dan before flying off with a beat of his wings, Amenadiel followed right after him. 

Dan held up a hand as Michael came close. "Look I get that you might be here to make amends, but Lucifer is still very sensitive about the whole thing. If you hurt him again I will find someway to kill you. I promise" Dan looked at Michael, eyes portraying how serious he way. 

"I think you are a good fit for my Brother Dan. I will heed your warning, but we must go now or I will lose them" Dan nodded and stepped into Michael's strange yet familiar embrace.

In the blink of an eye they were gone, leaving Chloe's destroyed house behind. 

* * *

Michael steddied him once again, this time on the lawn of the house. "Thanks" Michael nodded once "come on inside." 

Dan led him inside, he found Lucifer on the couch, cradling Trixie, he went over and sat with them running his hands through her hair. He ignored how the two angels and one human looked around in shock. "Brother I didn't know you had a place like this!" Amenadiel whistled "it is impressive" 

"That's why it was a safe house" Lucifer rolled his eyes, they both watched as Trixie fell into a fitful sleep, having cried herself dry. "I'm going to put her in our bed Daniel" Dan nodded as Lucifer carried her away, and smiled slightly at the memory. Two days ago Lucifer had nervously approached him, asking if he wanted to move in to Lucifer's room permanently, not that Dan had been sleeping in his own room for days prior. 

"This is where you've been living?" Chloe asked, eyes wide as Dan nodded. 

"Since the beginning. Hey you want to see the unicorn?" Dan asked, excited to show off the creature to Chloe and the others. 

"Oh yes!" Amenadiel laughed "the unicorn" 

"Unicorn?" Michael tilted his head again, Dan thought he kind of looked like a puppy. 

"Yes Lucifer bought Trixie a giant stuffed unicorn" Dan led them to her room. Passing their own where Lucifer was tucking her in. Dan opened the door and cackled at the looks on all of their faces. 

"Showing off love?" Lucifer asked, coming up behind him as he gently shut their door so they didn't disturb Trixie. 

"Yeah I had to show them the unicorn" Lucifer laughed and shook his head. 

"Well...everyone is welcome to spend the night, just find a bed wherever" Lucifer waved a hand dismissively "just not ours." He took Dan's hand and pulled him away into their room. 

They went to the closet and undressed in silence. Both men threw on sweat pants before joining Trixie in the bed, she woke briefly as they settled down, they both hushed her back to sleep before cradling her between them. They twined their free hands together above her head. Lucifer's other long arm coming to wrap over them both, and Dan's hand resting on Trixie's back. Together they all fell into troubled sleep. 


	12. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I disappeared for a few days...sorry.  
Anyway, to make up for it...I give you SMUT. lol the long awaited. This chapter is basically all smut and if you're not comfortable with it you can skip it and not miss much :) I'm working on a longer chapter now, but hopefully this will settle your hunger for douchifer for now. Love you all lots. XOXOXOXO
> 
> For those of you who will read on, this is not your usual smut. I really don't care for those thoughts that sex is easy and it's a lube and enter scenario. That's fine if that's your cup of tea but I'd rather keep it real.

First Time

It was the first time in days that Dan and Lucifer had a day to themselves. After the chaos that was their weeknd everyone had settled in for a while at Lucifer's place. Trixie spent no time at all in her own room, preferring instead to spend her nights either in between Lucifer and Dan, or in bed with Chloe. Thankfully though, Lucifer had gotten people to go over and clean up Chloe's place, it took three days, but by the time they were done the shooting looked like it had never happened. The cleaners had patched up bullet holes, fixed furniture, collected shells and spent bullets out of the floor and walls. When they were finished Chloe had asked to take Trixie to school that day and pick her, to finish off her weeknd days. Trixie had agreed and so off they went. Amenadiel had returned home to Maze and Dr. Linda, who was due with their still unnamed baby in just three short months. Michael had gone with him, intent on meeting the human who carried his nephew, and after that he had said he want to explore LA, but would return so he and Lucifer could talk things out. 

So thankfully, finally, the house was silent as Dan woke up later in the day than he normally did. He could hear Lucifer moving around in the closet and cracked his eyes open...only to get an eyeful of bare ass. Dan laughed and Lucifer looked over his shoulder. "Oh look who's awake" Lucifer teased, he slipped some briefs on and turned to Dan, crawling into the bed and over the still laughing man so he could kiss him soundly on the mouth. "Hello Darling" Lucifer drawled into Dan's mouth. "Sleep well?" 

"Yes" Dan stretched underneath Lucifer, groaning when his knees cracked hard "ow damn" Lucifer chuckled "stop. Yes I slept well, did you?" 

"I had very pleasant dreams about you Love" Lucifer teased, pressing his hips down onto Dan's. Even though Lucifer was in a playful mood he still kept an eye out just in case Dan was uncomfortable with anything. 

"Ooh, and if I say that I had good dreams about you?" Dan taunted back, catching Lucifer's bottom lip between his teeth in a nipping kiss. 

"Well then I would ask why you still have clothes on" Dan gave a full bodied laugh, tossing his head back into his pillow. "Don't tease me Darling" Lucifer quipped, coming down for another kiss. They spent a long moment just kissing, and when Lucifer finally pulled back to give Dan some air, Dan's mind was made up. 

"Can we try something Luce?" Dan asked, his arms wrapped around Lucifer's neck. 

"Anything Love" Lucifer replied as he trailed kisses over Dan's jaw. 

"Do you think we can try going all the way?" Dan blushed at the blaze in Lucifer's eyes. "I want to bottom for you" he whispered, still not used to expressing his wants and feelings to his lover. 

"Are you sure Love?" 

"Yes, well...if I change my mind we can stop right?" 

"Of course Darling, never doubt that" 

"Good, so yes I'm sure...I want to try, and we have the house to ourselves, and I'm ready" 

"All the requirements" Lucifer teased gently, scratching a hand through Dan's hair. "Very well. There are some steps to take first Love, now I'm going to be frank because beating around the proverbial bush is no way to start this out, and talking about it might be embarrassing, but it's just all part of the experience. Since this is your first time, what you need to do, is go to the bathroom and try to go to the bathroom. If you can't don't worry about, the next step will take care of it" Lucifer winked at Dan while the other man went pink. "Under the basin there are packages of ready to use douches" Dan rolled his eyes at Lucifer's cheeky grin. Of course there was. "Just follow the directions, and when you're finished take a shower and wash yourself really well. Humans all have bowel movements, and sometimes it cannot be avoided but using the douche and showering should help prep you. I personally don't care about those moments, but I'm sure it would be embarrassing for you for your first time." Lucifer kissed his temple and moved away. "While you get ready I'll set everything up out here. It can be quite a messy process, but again all part of the experience" Lucifer bounced away and came back with his arms full of towels "off you pop!" Dan laughed and rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

Dan already knew he didn't need to use the restroom so he rummaged under the sink, coming away with a box. Dan opened it up and started with the instructions. It begun with how to open the bottle and such, but then it went onto inserting and how to actually use the thing. Dan blushed reading the instructions. This was so awkward, but getting to be with Lucifer fully was going to be worth it. Inside the package, aside from the instructions, came the refillable bottle or solution, and a throwaway package of lube. Dan read the instructions more, it said that if he wasn't constipated he could just dump the solution out and fill the bottle up with lukewarm water, and keep doing that until the water ran clear. Dan settled himself down onto the floor, spreading a towel out underneath himself. It took three tries for the water to actually run clear, so he did one more round before getting in the shower. 

Soon enough Dan was clean and dry, he took a deep breath and stepped out into the bedroom, trying not to think about his nakedness. He was about to have sex with his lover what did it matter? 

"Hello Darling. Not too bad for your first time?" Lucifer asked. The bed was absolutely covered in towels, while the actual bedding was folded neatly and sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. 

"No. A little awkward but nothing I couldn't handle" Dan went over and kissed Lucifer gently "everything ready?" 

"Yes, now the easiest position is going to be hands and knees, it's a little strange however, you get to spread out and bollocks won't be in the way" Dan laughed "you can be anyway you like for the prep, but if you don't like hands and knees we can try you in my lap or standing, or up against the wall..."

"Lucifer!" Dan laughed cutting off his rambling lover. "Whatever is fine, if I don't like it one way we can always move okay? How do you suggest we lay for the prep?" 

"Well if you'd like you can lay on your stomach with a pillow under your hips, that should be the most comfortable" 

"Okay" Dan took a breath, mentally calming himself as he climbed onto the bed, he situated a pillow underneath himself and looked back at Lucifer. "I'm ready Luce" 

Lucifer crawled onto the bed behind him, probably the most nervous the Devil had ever been for sex. Dan spread his legs around his lover and settled his shoulders down, he grabbed pillow to put under his head and tried to relax. He was in good hands and this would be great. 

Lucifer kissed a burning trail down his spine, down over his tail bone and onto his cheeks. Dan stiffened as Lucifer ran his tongue over him, he was surprised. Sure Dan had eaten out women before, but never even entertained the idea of it being done to an ass, but he guessed he was clean, he'd really gone hard on that step of the prep. 

Dan relaxed against Lucifer's large hands and tongue, it felt pleasantly tingly, sending sparks of pleasure through him. He shivered as Lucifer breathed out, warm air caressing his balls. Dan sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing down into his pillow, his leg twitching as Lucifer's tongue delved a little deeper. 

Dan had decided that he wasn't going to have any reservations going into this, he just wanted to enjoy his lover and actually have fun sex again. 

"How are you doing Darling?" Lucifer interrupted Dan's thoughts. 

"Good, feels good Luce" 

"I'm glad Darling, I'm going to work you with my fingers now" Lucifer warned, Dan was thankful that Lucifer was taking the time to stop and explain things as they went. 

"Okay babe" Dan wriggled in place, getting more comfortable as he started to harden. "I'm ready when you are" 

"Alright" Lucifer kissed a cheek before the snapping of the lube bottle was heard. It was quiet as Lucifer lubed his fingers up, he then drizzled some lube down onto Dan's exposed hole. It was warm thankfully, but Dan shivered nonetheless. Dan's breath hitched as Lucifer rean one long digit along his pucker, smoothing lube down. Lucifer played for a moment, applying pressure and then backing away, until finally he applied enough pressure to enter him. It was strange for a moment, in between the hole and the sphincter but in a second Lucifer's long finger was settled all the way inside of him. "How does that feel Darling? Any pains?" 

"No. It's strange, but it's not painful" Dan replied, voice muffled against the pillow. He had tensed up again but was working to calm himself down. 

"While you're still relaxed Darling I wanted to ask, this is up to as I cannot carry or pass on human diseases, but do you want me to wear a condom?" 

"Does it matter if you can't pass on anything?"

"Well it would be easier clean up, some people find that they don't like the feeling of semen inside of them." Lucifer explained, hand still as Dan made his decision. 

"It's alright, I want to do it without one" 

"Lovely" Dan could hear Lucifer's grin. As soon as Dan got used to the feeling of one finger, Lucifer added a second, and then a third, and very soon was thoroughly fingering him. Short thrusts of his wrist that had Dan tightening his hold on his pillow. Lucifer had curled his middle finger up and seemed to be proding around, and as soon as Dan went to ask him what he was doing Lucifer brushed up against his prostate, sending pin pricks of arousal rushing through Dan. It felt so good, and before he knew it, Dan was making little noises as Lucifer occasionally ran his finger over it. "Do you think you're ready to try my cock Darling?" Lucifer asked gently, leaning forward to brush a kiss over the back of Dan's neck. 

"Yes Luce, I'm ready, please" Dan wanted him so badly.

"Do you want to stay laying down, or do you want to get up on your knees?" Instead of replying Dan shifted onto his knees, moving the pillow that was under his hips and settling back down. He had his legs spread and his ass up, shoulders pressed firmly down into the bed. He didn't know if it was going to be the same as with the women he had slept with, but when they were in this position they always seemed to have the best orgasms, so Dan decided to try it. "Very nice" Lucifer commented, running a hand over a cheek and then over to Dan's hip. "Okay Love, stay relaxed and try not to tense up, when I push in if it hurts try pushing out. Remember, if it really hurts stop me" 

"I'm ready Luce" Dan reached back and put a hand on Lucifer's, he was so ready. 

Lucifer settled himself in between Dan's legs, Dan spread his legs more, bringing his hips more toward the bed so Lucifer didn't have to get up. Dan gasped as Lucifer pressed his cock against his opening, he started with a gentle pressure, Dan knew that Lucifer was bigger than average, but like this he was gigantic. It seemed to take forever, but Dan really knew it was just moments, but finally Lucifer was pressing into him, spreading Dan onto his cock. Lucifer stopped for a moment and liberally applied more lube to his already lubed cock, keeping the bottle on hand as he continued to enter Dan. There was a little bit of an uncomfortably full feeling, and the feeling of something going in to an exit, but thankfully no pain due to Lucifer's intense prepping process. 

Dan groaned lowly as Lucifer was fully sheathed inside of him. This position really was good, Lucifer's cock was resting on his prostate, sending sparks fluttering down his spine. "How does that feel love?" 

"So good Luce" Dan moaned into the pillow "you can move if you want" Lucifer leaned his whole body forward, one hand staying at Dan's hip and the other coming down to tangle with Dan's free hand. Lucifer pulled back and started to thrust gently at first, letting Dan get used to it. It didn't take long for Lucifer to realise that Dan was really enjoying himself. Lucifer started to move fast, each little fucked out noise Dan was making spurring him on. Soon the sound of skin against skin and Dan's whines were all that could be heard. 

Lucifer moved the hand that was on Dan's hip to reach around and take Dan's cock. Dan was still harder than he'd ever been in his life and slowly leaking pre-come. Lucifer stroked him long and firmly. Lucifer knew that once Dan came he'd be more relaxed, right now he was too tight and it would be painful for anyone other than a celestial, but it probably didn't feel the best to Dan either. A few strokes in and Dan came, cock spurting down onto the towel. Dan moaned loudly, Lucifer was taking such good care of him. "Darling you feel divine" Lucifer moaned, kissing along Dan's lower back. "I'm not going to last long Love" with that warning, Lucifer sped up, thrust becoming unrelenting as he chased his orgasm. Dan could only hold on for the ride. The thrusts were getting to the point of knocking the bed frame against the wall. Dan was thankful that no one else was home, they'd have to get some padding for that before they had sex again. 

Dan moaned and spread himself out even further, belly coming down to almost touch the bed as Lucifer released his hand, both of his strong hands coming up to Dan's hips. Lucifer's grip tightened to the point where Dan was sure he'd have bruises but he didn't mind. It was enthralling laying there, hearing and feeling the Devil take pleasure from his body. It sent a rush of exhilaration through Dan. Suddenly, in a show of pure strength, Lucifer had wrapped his arms around Dan and had turned him so Dan was sitting in Lucifer's lap facing him, except Dan didn't have to do any work, Lucifer lifted him up and down, hips snapping up. Dan grabbed Lucifer around his neck and hung on, whining with every harsh thrust, little moans slipping out as Lucifer took his pleasure. Every thrust was nailing against Dan's already abused prostate, but right now he didn't care. His cock was hardening again, it had been years since he was able to get it up twice in such a short period of time. 

"Luce, I want to see your face" Dan kissed his Devil. "Show me you" Dan whispered. Lucifer starred up into his face, he hesitated for a moment before his alabaster flesh began to melt away. This time though it wasn't just his face, the harsh red scarred skin crept down his chest and over his arms. Dan could feel Lucifer's fingers lengthening where they held onto him. Under Dan's thighs flesh continued to change, reddening and becoming textured. Dan thought that might be all, but at first it was subtle...until it wasn't...Lucifer's cock was changing inside of him! It grew even longer and thicker than it already was. Dan could feel the scarring brushing up against his inner walls. Like this Lucifer was hot all over, temperature soaring above what he normally was. Dan panted against the Devil's mouth, this was magic. Fire in his eyes as Lucifer snarled and picked up his pace yet again. This time Dan couldn't hold back his noises, loud moans and grunts as Lucifer snapped up into him. Dan was pressing kisses against Lucifers snarled mouth, uncaring of where his kisses landed, whether it was scarred skin or teeth. Lucifer's elongated nails dug into his sides, Dan gasped in pain but shook his head when Lucifer went to move away, he wanted this. He wanted to be with Lucifer in every single way, including his the Devil side...now they just needed the Angel side. "Wings" Dan moaned. 

"They are different like this" Lucifer grunted, his voice rumbling deep inside of his chest. 

"I'm fucking the Devil love, I don't think it matters what they look like" Lucifer rolled fiery eyes and snapped his wings out. 

They were definitely different. Huge and leathery, with long spiked bone poking out of the top. They were magnificent. 

"I can't...Daniel" Lucifer panted "I can't control it" 

"You don't have to" Dan cupped the Devil's face and gave him a sweet kiss, gasping against his mouth as Lucifer changed once again. This time it wasn't just his skin. Lucifer's whole body shifted, his rib cage swelled and expanded, bones sticking prominently out. Dan had to spread his legs further to accommodate Lucifer's larger legs. The king of Hell was fucking up into him with powerful thrusts, his wings snapping out every few thrusts, sending warm air blowing all over Dan. "Lucifer" Dan watched as those red eyes settled onto his face. "Lucifer, I love you. Just as you are" Surprise crossed Lucifer face, before a hellish grin stretched out on his face. 

"I love you as well Daniel. Just as you are." Lucifer thrust three more times in quick succession, and then with a primal roar he was coming. Dan could feel it in this form, heat splashing up inside of him, it triggered Dan's second orgasm, coming on Lucifer's stomach. Dan closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Lucifer shrink underneath him. Dan felt the heat fade and opened his eyes, Lucifer was looking at him with watery eyes, his wings back to their usual featheryness. "You really do love me don't you?" 

"I really do Lucifer. Angel, Devil, plain old Lucifer. I'll take all of it happily. For as long as you'll have me"

"Forever?" 

"Forever." 

FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!! I'm sorry, I know it's awful. However, I'm going to move to a sequel that will go straight into dealing with Eve. ;) I didn't quite like how this story was going and felt this was a good place to stop and start another season. so I'm going to switch things up. The sequel will be up very soon so all you have to do is click on the series. I promise that we'll get more in depth with season 4 in the next installment. I love you all very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment and kudos if you're enjoying.


End file.
